Wolf Children - Yuki's Next chapter
by Kratos-aurion-10987
Summary: We all know the events of the movie. Yuki choosing to live among people, Ame choosing to live in the wild. 6 years later, Yuki is entering her senior year of high school, but we learn there was one part of her story before that was not true. That rainy night in the school when Ame left, Yuki never told Souhei the truth, and he never told her he knows.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wolf Children or any of the characters within.**

**While I used to write fanfiction for other stories on a forum a friend ran, it's been quite a few years. I may be a bit rusty, so help would be much appreciated. If you spot something in the story that doesn't work, please tell me where it is and why it doesn't work.**

**The story will be told from Yuki's POV. Most of the time, it will be written with her as the reflective narrator looking back on events of the past like in the movie. On occasion, it will be written as a diary entry with her having limited knowledge. Diary entries are indicated in italics.**

* * *

Last time, I told you all about my mother. The man she loved, and how much she gave to raise Ame and I. The way we grew up, and chose our own paths; Ame leaving to live in the wild to take his Sensei's place, and me leaving for boarding school back in the city. I know I told you last time that every word of my story was true. Well, there is one thing I exaggerated a little. That night in the high school with the storm raging outside, I never worked up the courage to tell Souhei my secret. That was a fantasy of mine. I wish that was how it happened, instead of continuing to worry.

Now's not the time to look back on what could have been. There is much more of the story to tell. I'll start 6 years after Ame left for the wild, the start of my senior year of high school. Shino went on to the same school as I did, so it's nice to still have a good friend close by. The others went on to other schools, though, including Souhei.

_I remember this day. It's the anniversary of the day my brother left. I can't help but wonder how my mother is doing. Shino and I went out for the volleyball team today. I'm sure she made the cut, but I'm not so sure about me. I dropped a few easy shots. Even if I don't make it, I can at least cheer on my friend. I've heard we're getting a new student tomorrow. It seems odd they're transferring in half way through the year, but I suppose we all have our stories. Oh well. I think I should call my mom and see how she's doing. I wonder if she still gets sad on this day._

Though a special day to my family, the world kept on turning. I awoke to the sound of my alarm at 6:00 a.m. and prepared a small meal for myself. Often times, I thought about why I had chosen to live alone in that tiny apartment. I knew it was the safest path, though. While I had gained a much greater control of my wolf side, I sometimes still awoke either half way into my wolf form or completely a wolf. Having a roommate see that is something I just couldn't risk. It took time to brush my hair, now that it was down to my waist, but it was my choice. As usual, I donned my school uniform, with the navy blue blouse and long pale-blue skirt. The bus ride to the school was always a time for reflection, if I didn't have to rush to finish forgotten homework. I looked down at my watch as the bus pulled up to the school. 7:45 as usual. With my backpack slung over my shoulder, I headed inside, Shino meeting me just outside the classroom. "Hey there, Yuki!" she called eagerly as she saw me coming. "The volleyball teams were posted today."  
"Oh, hey Shino!" I exclaimed running over to her. "So, I'm sure you made the team."  
"It wasn't just me," she said, handing a copy of the team list to me. I took a moment to scan over the list, going wide-eyed "That's right. You're on the team, too, Yuki!" As she often did when she was happy, she pulled me into a hug. Not that I minded being hugged by a good friend.  
"All right! I needed some good news." I gave Shino a hug in return, and a smile to go with. She'd grown quite tall since our time in grade school, standing at a full 6 foot tall now. I was still only 5 foot 4 inches, and it seemed I wasn't going to get any taller. I looked up as the bell went off. "Come on!" Quickly, Shino and I rushed inside to take our homeroom seats. Our teacher soon made his way in, writing his name up on the board. It was probably because of our new classmate who we had yet to meet.  
"Class, as I'm sure many of you have heard, we're getting a new student today." I couldn't hide the fact that I was rather curious about the new student. "Right this way, son," he said, opening the classroom door. I looked up, a soft gasp escaping my lips as I saw our new student.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right this way, son," the teacher said, motioning for the new student to come in. As I looked and saw the new arrival, I felt my heart skip a beat. I wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear.  
Shino gave my shoulder a push. "Hey, Yuki. Isn't that-"  
"S-Souhei." my voice came out a whisper. There was no mistaking it. His spiky hair, his silly grin, and the telltale scar on his right ear. "It is Souhei." I tried to keep calm, but that old underlying feeling came back up on me. I tried to hide behind my book, but it was to no avail. He came my way, sitting in the empty seat beside me.  
"Hey there, Yuki. I had a feeling I'd see you here." He gave me that usual smile of his, and I forced one in return. Until now, the only one who may have known about my secret was away, and I thought I was safe until then. "Don't worry. I'm not going to chase after you this time. As long as you promise to actually talk to me. We got a deal?"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that. With a nod, I extended my hand to shake. "It's a deal." With that hand shake, I suddenly found myself at ease. It seemed so odd. Perhaps it was a sixth sense from my wolf side. Whatever the case, I didn't choose to question it.

Our first class was a bit slower than usual, our teacher slowing down to review a bit for the sake of our new classmate. Classes that followed moved along at normal speed. It was surprising when I saw Souhei taking notes so carefully. He never seemed the studious type back in grade school. Time seemed to have changed him quite a bit, and I could tell he wasn't quite the same boy I knew back then. One thing about him that didn't change was his smile. Strange as it might sound, his smile reminded me of my mother, and how she would always smile when things were tough. When lunch time finally came around, Shino and I sat together as usual, and she invited Souhei to sit with us. I gave him my best smile as he sat down. "So, Yuki, Shino. It's been a while. You guys been going to this school the whole time since you left grade school?"  
I gave him a nod, looking into his eyes with a smile. "Yeah. Classes haven't been easy all the time, and we've been putting quite a bit of time into sports, particularly volleyball. We both made the team today."  
"Hey, that's some good news," he said with a small laugh. "We need to talk and catch up some time. You free after school today?"  
I looked over to Shino, knowing we'd planned to get together for some study time. With a knowing look, she gave me a nod, telling me she'd be all right. With that, I gave Souhei a nod of my own. "I can come a talk a while. You know that big clearing up on the hill just outside of town? Meet me there."  
"Should I bring something to eat, or a drink? Or just something to sit on? Maybe I'll just surprise you." The two of us shared a laugh for the first time in years, and it felt good to have another old friend around.

The rest of the day's classes dragged on, but finally they let out at 4:00. I didn't stick around to talk, other than waving goodbye to Shino. The excitement of getting to catch up with Souhei had me eager to get home and change. I didn't know why. Thinking rationally, my emotions were still a mix of excitement, curiosity, and fear. When I agreed to meet with him, I hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility he might know what I really was and be waiting for the chance to call me out on it. I mean, why would he? What could he gain from that? Those thoughts completely eluded me that day as I changed from my school uniform into my casual clothes. My apartment was near the edge of the city, so the clearing was within walking distance for me. When I arrived, Souhei hadn't made it there yet. Fortunately, he came up the hill a few minutes later with a picnic basket in hand. My face turned red as I came to the realization; Souhei hadn't asked me here just to talk about our time apart. He had asked me on a date.

I faced away until he came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. Ironically enough, I was wearing the same style of dress my mother wore on her first date with my father. "Hey, that's a nice dress," Souhei said as he laid out the picnic blanket. "Same kind you wore that night at the school. Blue is a good color you."  
"Souhei, why didn't you tell me before that it was a date?" my voice easily gave away my embarrassment, but I couldn't say it was entirely bad.  
"Huh? I thought you knew," he said with a laugh. "Well, if you didn't before, and you don't want it to be a date, I won't be mad if you walk away." I turned toward him, looking into his eyes. He was always such a friendly person. A date with him didn't sound so bad, so I gave him a nod and sat down on the picnic blanket with him.  
"I can't help but ask. Why would you ask so quickly? I mean, we just met again after not seeing each other for 6 years." It was a question any girl would wonder.  
"Well, if we're being honest, I wish I'd asked you out sooner. I've always thought you were pretty cool. I got worried after that wolf hurt me. The way you hid at home. I thought you were worried about what the kids at school were saying. I mean, it wasn't your fault, but they all acted like it with their stupid gossip. When you finally talked to me again, it made me smile. We were finally friends. At least, that's how I looked at it." I looked away as he mentioned that day. Even though from his words he didn't know I was the one who hurt him, I couldn't help feeling shame over that day. To keep him from getting suspicious, I wore a smile and nodded. "We kept going to school together, and I wanted for a while to ask you out, but...I don't know. I guess I was chicken. Silly, isn't it?"  
As we talked, I felt the warmth of his hand as he took mine. I started to pull my hand away, but hesitated. It felt nice, and he was very kind and a wonderful friend, so I relaxed and held his hand in return. "Well, Souhei, I have to admit I'm curious. What have you been up to these past six years?"  
"It hasn't been easy," he said, letting out a sigh. "My mom died in the hospital when the baby was born, and my stepdad focus completely on the new baby. He didn't have any time for me, so I ran away. I lied about my age and got a job delivering newspapers, just like I said I would in the 6th grade. Don't get me wrong, being a paper boy didn't pay much, but it got me enough to rent a cheap little apartment and paid for food so I could get by." He looked over into my eyes for a moment before reaching into the picnic basket. "You want a sandwich?" as he pulled out the modest sandwich, I gave him a nod, accepting it. I was a bit too focused on his story to eat though. "Every paycheck, I always socked away 10% of it. Sure, that never amounted to much each time, but over the course of 6 years, it got to be pretty good. I had enough saved up to rent an apartment here in the city and start school. Trying to find a second job now. What about you?"  
"Oh, my mom gave me some money to get me started. I've been working a job at the grocery store to keep up, though it's been a balancing act between work and school."

Time went on as we talked, recounting our last 6 years. I could appreciate everything Souhei had been through. It reminded me a lot of my mom, and everything she gave to raise Ame and I. Before we knew it, the sun was starting to go down, and the rest of the day was gone. As luck would have it, it was a Friday, so we didn't have to rush to finish any homework. Like a cliched gentleman, Souhei walked me to my home at the end of our date. "I had a really great time with you, Yuki," he said, opening his arms to give me a hug. I wasted no time returning his intentions in a gentle, friendly hug.  
"So, where's your apartment?" I asked him. "If we're going to be dating, I should know where to come pick you up if we're going somewhere you've never been."  
At this, he seemed to become a little apprehensive. "Oh, it's all the way across town. Practically outside the city. It takes about an hour and a half to bus there. It's probably easier to just meet up here."  
"If you have to go that far, then at least stay here tonight. The couch pulls out." I hoped to at least offer him some convenience and save him a ride that far on a Friday night. It was already 10p.m. He shook his head, though, and gave me a smile before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Today was pretty interesting. I never expected I'd meet up with Souhei again, let alone that he'd ask me out on a date. I wish I knew why he seemed so worried when I asked him where he lived. I don't know. Maybe it's a good thing that he said no to staying here. Who's to say if I'll wake up tomorrow with my ears tucked in? It would have been a disaster if I woke up as a wolf and he saw me before I could change back. Oh well. I still loved getting to catch up with him. Perhaps tomorrow I'll try to find him and set up a second date._

That night, I almost couldn't get to sleep. Thinking back on the day's events just had me so excited. Eventually, I did get some sleep, and the morning seemed to come to quickly. It was the first time in a while I slept in. It must have been 9:00 before I finally got out of bed. I took some time to finish up my homework for the weekend after I had some breakfast. It wasn't too difficult, luckily. After that, I decided to head out and get some groceries. I had the day off from work as well. Everyone in the city was busy doing their own things. That was nothing new. I almost hated days like this. Weekends with no work were exceptionally boring, especially when Shino did have to work. But now, I fortunately had another old friend I could hang out with.

As I was on my way to the store, I heard a familiar voice. As I looked over, I caught sight of Souhei trying to sell cell phones at the local store. "Souhei?" I headed over to see him and find out what was going on.  
"Yuki? I didn't think you'd be coming this way," he said, looking down. "Well, here you are. Want to buy a cell phone?"  
"I'm still in contract. Souhei, I thought you said you worked nights. What's going on?"  
He let out a sigh as he looked up at me. "Well, it was only half true. I do work nights, and I work days. Days I work here, selling cell phones. At nights I work cleaning up an old gym across town." He hesitated a bit. "And in return for cleaning the gym, I get to sleep there, in addition to a small paycheck. Truth is, I never could save up enough for a monthly rent. So I worked it out with the gym owner. Gym mats don't make the best beds, but it's better than the hard ground."  
I looked down as I heard his story. He didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to worry. "As long as you've got a roof over your head and you're safe, I'm happy." As we talked, I saw a man dressed in a button down shirt and a long black coat over it approaching. "Your manager?"  
"My district manager," he whispered. "So, you said you're still in contract," he said with a smile, loud enough for his DM to hear. "I understand. Please, take my card. When your contract is up, come on back and we'll get you set up with the phone that's right for you." I took his card, giving him an understanding nod as I thanked him and left. It seemed it was a difficult life, but I didn't know how to help.

The days passed into weeks. The old balancing act of school and work now had a third part of the scale; balancing my time with Souhei. It was difficult for us to find the time to date, but we made the time wherever we could. I know it sounds like a sappy soap opera, but I couldn't help cherishing the time I had with him. He was always so kind, and during our dates, he was a wonderful listener. I felt like a treasure when I was around him, and he was always a complete gentleman. It was about 2 months after we started dating that my life changed forever.

I'll never forget that night. It was late, and Souhei brought me to the same spot as our first date. It was a Saturday, and neither of us had work the next day, and he'd already cleaned up the gym for the night, giving us no time limit for the night. He seemed jittery as we talked and ate together that night. It kept running through my mind, trying to figure out why. Nothing came to mind, until he took my hand, looking into my eyes. "Yuki, I've loved this time we've spent together," he said, his hand trembling a bit. "I've been thinking for a long time, and I've decided that I want to spend every day with you." I felt my heart start to pound fast as he said that. "Yuki, I don't have money for a ring yet, but someday, I promise I'll get one if you say that...you'll marry me." My mind began to race, but I knew that there was something weighing heavily on my mind.  
I shook my head as I pulled my hand back. "Souhei...you're an invaluable friend to me, and your proposal is like music to my ears. But the fact is I don't have the right to answer that question yet." I took a deep breath. I knew I couldn't start off a relationship that deep hiding such a big secret. "Souhei, it's been 8 years, but do you remember that day when the wolf appeared out of nowhere and clawed up your ear?" Much as I tried to speak, the words simply wouldn't come, so I did the only thing I could. Slowly, I allowed myself to change to my wolf form, letting him see my ears, my claws, my muzzle, and tail. Much like when my father showed my mother, I could still stand on two legs. I looked into his eyes, feeling mine about to break loose into tears. "It was me. I've wanted to tell you for so long now, but I was always too afraid. I just couldn't answer your marriage proposal without telling you the truth."  
For a moment, he didn't say anything. I looked away, my heart sinking as I felt I hung upon whether or not he would accept me for who I was now. "All this time, Yuki. All this time, I knew. Ever since the day it happened." A gasp escaped my lips as he said that. "Don't be afraid. I never told anyone. And I'll take that secret to my grave. I knew all along, Yuki, but I didn't want to force it out of you. I could tell. You had to keep it a secret, because not everyone would be as accepting of it." He came closer and put his arms around me, holding me close in a gentle hug. "And it doesn't change how I feel. If anything, it makes me happy to know you trust me enough to show me." I felt as he leaned in to my wolf ear, gently whispering. "My question remains the same. Will you marry me? I'll keep you safe, even if you say no."  
At that moment, I could feel the tears running down my face, getting stopped by my fur. I knew he was a good friend, but up until that time, I never knew just how much of a friend he really was. Slowly, I put my arms around him in return, being careful not to scratch him with my claws. "Souhei. I love you so much. I've been so scared, afraid you knew and had told someone. Please, Souhei. Don't ever leave me. I want to be by your side forever. I want to grow old together. Yes, Souhei! Yes! I want to be your wife!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was at least 2 hours Souhei and I sat together after his proposal. It was late enough that no one would disturb us, and I was free to stay in my wolf form for him. My tears flowed freely as I felt so safe in his arms. I knew my life had just taken a turn for the better. "You're moving in with me, Souhei. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I think you'll find our bed much more comfortable than a gym mat." He pulled back, looking into my eyes, a tear in his as well as he wore a true smile. He gave me a nod before he moved closer. Even if I wanted to stop him, I couldn't, enjoying our first kiss. The passion I felt in that moment made my entire body quiver, and I think my tail even started to wag. Slowly the kiss parted as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"It'll be nice to have a home; A place I really belong, and someone to belong there with me." His hand came up, resting on my head as he began to rub one of my ears. It was a strange sensation, but not a bad one.  
"Yes. Even if we move, we'll still have each other." Slowly, I got back to my feet, taking his hand and pulling him up. "Do you have work tomorrow, Souhei?" He responded with a simple shake of his head. "When we get home, I'm going to call my mother and ask her to visit tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but I think she'll want to hear the good news as soon as possible."  
"I think that's a wonderful idea, Yuki. But for now, can we head home? It's starting to get a bit chilly out here." His hand in mine, I changed back to my human form and led him along the path to the apartment; our home. When we arrived home, I quickly called my mother and asked her to visit the following day. At first, she sounded worried. She thought I had gotten into some trouble or gotten hurt, but her voice filled with excitement when I told her I had wonderful news. Souhei looked around, soon spotting the bed and collapsing onto it. I headed to the bathroom to change into my long night gown, before coming back and lying down with him. Held in his strong, gentle hug, it didn't take long before I fell asleep with him. Before I drifted off, I planted a kiss on his forehead, saying four words I knew I'd never get tired of telling him: "I love you, Souhei."

When the Sunday morning arrived, I awoke at 7:00 to the smell of sizzling bacon. Souhei had already woken up and taken to preparing a simple, yet delicious breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and sausage. He made quite a lot, a fact I was thankful for. My appetite is one thing that never changed from my childhood. "Morning, Yuki. I hope you've got one empty belly, because I kinda messed up and destroyed the packaging on the sausage and decided to just cook what was left. But as I recall, you've always had a healthy appetite, haven't you?"  
If he had said that to any other girl, they probably would have slapped him, but I wasn't like other girls, and neither of us would try to deny that fact. "You bet I'm hungry. That comes from the wolf blood in me." Even hungry as I was, I could still eat like a human, instead of wolfing all my food down like I used to. Once he was done cooking, he took his seat at the table with me. "I imagine this is what it was like for my mother when my father first moved in with her." Souhei scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.  
"What, you mean having someone to cook for you?" he asked with a hearty laugh. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, too. He was still the fun guy I knew all those years ago.  
"No. I mean having someone to sit and eat with. Someone special to me." I slid my hand across the table to gently take his. Finally feeling freedom from all the years of worry, I didn't hesitate to change half way to my wolf form. I nearly expected him to pull away when my hand gained claws, but to my surprise, he just held it tighter. He showed no fear, even as I reached up and gently touched the scar on his right ear. "It's hard to believe this all started with me losing control and attacking you."  
"It's a scar I wear proudly, even having to keep it secret how I got it. I don't regret that day, because it was the day you came into my life." My cheeks turned slightly red as I pulled my hand away slowly, trying not to add another scar onto his ear.

Breakfast was rather uneventful, save for some conversation. I was a bit surprised when I heard a knock on the door at 8:00. Looking through the peephole in the door, it was my mother. She had left the house very early to come see me. I opened the door and she rushed in. "Yuki, your ears are out. I haven't seen that in so many years." She gasped and pushed me behind her as she saw Souhei at the table. "Yuki, who is this? Why are your ears out when you have company?"  
"It's okay, mom," I told her stepping out from behind her. "You don't recognize him, do you? I suppose he's grown a bit since last time you two met. Take a good look at him." My mother narrowed her eyes as she looked over him, gasping at the sight of the scar on his right ear. "That's right, mom. It's Souhei."  
"So...after all this time, you told him about your wolf side? That...you're the one who hurt him?"  
"She did," Souhei said. "But I knew long before she told me. I knew ever since the day it happened. I kept her secret, and I'll always keep her secret. I just didn't want to force it out of her. It was worth the wait."  
I helped mom over to the chair as she held her head, confused by the entire situation. "Okay. I believe you, and I trust your judgment, Yuki. Call it a mother's curiosity, but I have to ask. Why did you show him?"  
I took a deep breath, wearing a smile on my face as I walked over beside Souhei. "For the same reason I asked you to come here today, mom. Last night as we were on our date, Souhei asked me a very important question; one that I felt I didn't have the right to answer as long as I kept my wolf blood a secret from him. Once I showed it to him, and he told me he already knew, his question didn't change as he asked it again." My hand slowly took hold of Souhei's. "Even though he said he didn't have the money for a ring yet, that didn't matter to me. I felt complete when Souhei asked me to marry him, and I told him yes." For a moment, I thought mom was about to pass out. She looked down at the floor, a tear in her eye. When she looked back up, she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.  
"I always longed for this day, Yuki. The day you were born, your father and I both agreed our wish for you was that you would be happy. I've never seen you happier than this, and I know if your father were here, he wouldn't hesitate to hug his girl and her fiancee. I wish your brother were still around to see this moment, too." As she wiped the tears from her eyes, I pulled her into a 3 way hug with Souhei and me.  
"Still around? What happened to him?" Souhei asked.  
"That's one of the stories I couldn't tell you before last night, Souhei. That night we were stuck at school by that rain storm, mom was late because she was out trying to find Ame. He had run away into the mountains."  
My mother nodded a bit, that smile still on her face. "Needless to say, Ame had the same wolf blood in him as Yuki, but it called much louder to him. He had chosen a life in the mountains to take the place of his Sensei. I tried so hard to find him until I fell down a hillside and blacked out. When I woke up, Ame had carried me to the school parking lot and was starting to walk away. I called out to him to try and stop him. He ran into the woods and up to the top of the mountain. I could paint a picture of every detail of that day as Ame stood atop that mountain with a mighty howl that echoed through the entire mountain range and through my heart. I knew then, that was where Ame belonged. I haven't seen him since that day, but sometimes, I still hear his howl."  
Souhei simply nodded. "That's kind of a bittersweet story. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he found his place, but it feels like he left it unfinished. He should have at least given you a hug and told you goodbye. Maybe that howl was his way of saying goodbye."  
Mom shook her head, ruffling Souhei's hair. "Let's not focus on the past. You two have a bright future ahead of you together. Yuki, I've been setting aside some money from each paycheck I got at the conservatory just for your wedding. It can be as big or as small as you want it to be."  
I gave my mom a big hug. "Thanks, mom. We have quite a bit of planning to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Following the good news, Souhei and I had a decision to make together. We had to pick a date for our wedding. I wanted it to be a special day that we could easily remember. We kicked a few dates around, but there were few that stuck out. Souhei soon snapped his fingers as inspiration hit him. "It's mid-October now, right? And as I recall, Yuki, your birthday is on December 20th, isn't it? Well, we could have it then, couldn't we?"  
"That sounds like a great idea, Yuki," my mother said. "I don't know if I told you this before, but that was the same date your father showed me his wolf form. It's a date with a lot of history in this family."  
It sounded like a wonderful idea. On that day, we would celebrate my birthday, my parents anniversary, and this year, it would become mine and Souhei's anniversary as well. I gave them a nod with a great smile. "It is a wonderful idea. December 20th will be our big day." I took Souhei's hand for a moment.  
"Well, go get your laptop and let's start looking at locations and foods," Souhei said with a smile. After thinking a moment, I shook my head. I didn't want it to be a big extravagant ceremony with every person we'd ever met in our lives there.  
"I just want a simple wedding, Souhei. You, my mom, a couple of our friends, like Shino perhaps, and me." They both seemed a little surprised when I said this. "I grew up in a frugal house, and the only things we needed then were each other and a few kind neighbors. I don't feel a huge wedding would really suit me. That and I'm not 100% certain I could keep from turning into a wolf in the excitement with that many people around."  
Souhei nodded, showing his understanding. "All right. If you want a simple wedding with just a few of us, then that's what we'll do. To think, we graduate in early December, then on the 20th, the greatest day of our lives."  
"Then once you've got another day off I insist you come back to the country house and at least tell our neighbors the good news," my mom said with a chuckle. "Grandpa Nirosaki actually cried the day you left. At least that's what the others told me. I guess he started to think of you like a granddaughter. He always acted gruff, but he has a heart of gold."  
I couldn't help but laugh. I never thought our neighbors actually thought that much of me. During my childhood, I tried my best to stay off the radar since I had very little control over my wolf form. "All right. Next time we have a day off, we'll come for a visit. We'll let you know when we find out. I have some vacation days saved up. I could probably use one or two to get this weekend off. What about you Souhei?"  
He scratched his head a bit, wearing that goofy grin. "Well, my schedule's pretty spotty. The only one who's there every day is my local manager, and he told me he's got no trouble swapping shifts with me if needed. I bet if I talk to him, he'd be willing to cover my Saturday shift for me. And I know I'm off Sunday, so we could head over on Friday night if you can get Saturday and Sunday off, and we could stay the entire weekend."  
"I think we've got our plan set, then," my mother said, hugging us both. "It's a shame to cut today's visit short, but I have a lot of potatoes that I need to harvest before the animals start digging them up. It's been more difficult to grow crops now that you and Ame aren't there to keep the animals away."

I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye hug before she left. That week seemed to pass so quickly. Monday when I told Shino the good news, she squealed so loudly, I felt like my ear drums were going to burst. I had never seen her so excited, and never before had she hugged me that hard. Souhei told me I actually passed out for a moment, and he had to catch me when Shino let go. He made a great study partner, and an excellent cheerleader while Shino and I were practicing and playing volleyball. Sometimes while we were studying, though, I found myself too distracted to focus. He had a gentle hand to bring me back to my studies and he helped me keep on track, but even then, my grades started to slip a bit. I paid it no mind, taking the mentality that my grades were high enough to afford the loss of a few points. Either way, the week passed rather quickly, and as the weekend came, my mom came on Friday night to pick us up. Souhei and I sat together in the back seat. It was a fairly long ride, so I decided to get comfortable, lying down with my head resting on his lap. I don't know how long it was until I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, he was gently shaking me awake as we pulled up to the large country house late that evening. It felt as though I was taking a step back in time to the days of my childhood, seeing that old house again. We made our way inside, and I found myself looking out the door at the stars with Souhei by my side. "It's been a long time since I've been back here. It brings back a lot of wonderful memories, both as a human and as a wolf."  
"Memories I would love to hear all about," Souhei said. "Hopefully you'll have no problems sharing."  
"Of course not, Souhei. Now that I know you know about my wolf side, all my stories are fair game. I think perhaps one of the better stories to tell would be the first time it snowed after we moved here. I wasted no time jumping into the snow. It was a winter wonderland for me. Ame on the other hand was still rather timid, but he made his way in, then mom did a flying leap and caught both of us at the same time. We laughed in delight before we took off into the woods. Ame and I both turned into wolves along the path, and when we came to the big hill, we had a wonderful time sliding down, doing flips and showing off. Mom had a bit of a harder time on the hill, rolling more than sliding, until we hit the bottom. All three of us let out a howl. It was just such a fun time!"  
My mom came over and joined us, laughing a bit. "Yes. That day was wonderful up until then. But on the way back, Yuki and Ame dashed out ahead of me. Ame spotted a crested king fisher on a rock by the river, and it was the perfect chance for him to practice his hunting skills."  
"He caught it, but then he tripped over his scarf and fell into the river. Mom was too far away to reach him in time, but I managed to dive in and get him out. I don't remember exactly how I did it," I said, shaking my head. "I think it was instinct; the wolf blood in me driving me to save a member of my pack."  
My mom had a tear in her eye as she recounted the story. "That was the scariest moment of my life. When I finally caught up to them, I think my heart stopped until I heard Ame say 'Mommy, you're squishing me.' I was so afraid I had lost him."  
Souhei shook his head as he listened. "Sounds like Yuki was the real hero of that day."  
"Yes. She saved her brother's life, and on that day, it was a major change for Ame. That was the day his wolf blood really started to change him. He started wanting to spend more and more time learning about nature and the animals, instead of spending time in school, and I wanted to help him as much as I could. I was glad when he found his Sensei, who could teach him the things about the wild that I couldn't."  
"And you already heard how that one went; Ame choosing to live in the wild after Sensei died." We all gazed out at the stars for a bit, until mom jumped up, hearing something from the garden nearby. She quickly ran down towards the garden, dropping her flashlight. As I looked, I saw an animal moving towards her. It looked hurt, and I began to worry it might attack her, my wolf blood starting to race as I changed completely to my wolf form. As I drew closer, Mom stood in my way, shaking her head. The animal came into the light, and I nearly felt myself pass out right there. "Ame..." The wounded creature in the light of the flashlight was a wolf, of which we knew only one was in the mountains. There was no mistaking his scent. Ame had returned, and he was badly injured. His time in the wild didn't seem to affect his memories of us as he looked up at Mom, his eyes asking for help before he passed out.  
"Yuki, Souhei, quickly! Help me get him inside. He's hurt badly." I moved closer, Mom hoisting Ame up onto my back. In my wolf form, I was easily the strongest compared to Souhei and Mom. The two of them ran ahead, getting a number of bandages, as well as some herbs to form an antiseptic. We soon had Ame in the house, Mom moving quickly to cleanse and cover his wounds. From a closer look, it seemed like the claw marks of a bear. He had lost a lot of blood, and he was lucky to be alive, though his leg had suffered the worst damage. It was amazing he had been able to walk as far as he did on a leg that bad. He opened his eyes, looking up at me. Years in the wild had all but robbed him of the ability to speak, yet his words came, slowly and brokenly. "Mom...Yuki...Thank...you."


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel I should point this out right up front. Please do not flag Ame and Grandpa Nirosaki's speech as grammatically incorrect. It was established in the previous chapter that Ame all but lost his ability to speak from his time in the wild, and in the movie, Grandpa Nirosaki had that accent whenever he spoke. Therefore, the speech, while flawed, is appropriate to the characters.  
**

* * *

Worry cast its cloud over all of us as we watched over Ame. He seemed to be stable, but it would be a long time before he was well. Our hope was that he would stay until he was well at least, even if he left right after. Mom didn't sleep that whole night, and Souhei and I caught a few hours of sleep grudgingly. At the first sign of the sun, Ame awoke, Mom sitting with him quietly. Once Souhei and I were awake, we joined her as she rubbed Ame's side gently. "Please, Ame. Tell us what happened," she implored.  
His broken speech came slowly, but clearly. "I was...caught between bear and cubs. Was attacked, slid down hill. I landed near garden, where you found me."  
"Your leg is badly hurt, Ame." I headed over, rubbing his ears gently. "You can't possibly survive if you head back out there before it heals. That's the same kind of injury that killed your Sensei. But he didn't have family to turn to for help like you do. I know we chose different paths, but please. At least stay here with Mom until your leg is better."  
He snarled as I mentioned him staying there. "Mountain needs a guardian. If not me, then who?"  
"We're not asking you to stop being the guardian of the mountain," my Mom said, holding his front paw gently. "We just want you to wait here a while. We're worried you might die if you go back out there like this." He let out a frustrated grunt, but nodded. Even though mostly a wolf, he realized his situation and still had enough of a human mind to understand how dire it was.  
"Will stay until better. Then leave." Between the three of us, we helped him into the bedroom, closing the door so he could rest peacefully.  
"I had hoped to see Ame again. I just didn't want it to be because he was injured. That's still my little brother." With a sigh, I headed into the kitchen with mom, where we started work on breakfast. We saved some meat aside for Ame, assuming he wanted it raw like fresh game.  
"The good thing is he survived," Souhei said, coming over to help us. "Judging from how he looked when he came in, I'd say he's lucky we found him before anything else did."  
"His timing was almost astounding," Mom said with a smile. "I didn't think he'd actually come back the same night you did, Yuki. I suppose that would be the up side to this. You actually have a chance to tell him your good news."  
I gave her a nod, focusing on the food on the stove. "But do you think it would affect him at all? That night before he left, we had that big fight. I asserted we were humans, while he maintained the position we were both wolves. I don't know if he'd care to hear about my time after that. I mean, he was going for the kill during that fight."  
"You were both going through some big changes," Souhei said, wiser than I expected him to be. "You had the stress of school work, and you were a young teenager, that awkward time in a person's life when everything starts to change. He had the stress of his Sensei dying, and I'm no expert on wolf instinct, but when you argued with him, it probably triggered a need to prove himself an alpha male. As an alpha, he tried to bend you to his will. His determination as a wolf, and yours as a human were put to the test, and neither one broke. I'd find it hard to believe he'd be upset with you after all this time, especially after you just helped to save is life."  
"Souhei is absolutely right," Mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure of it. Why don't you go talk with Ame? You may have taken different paths, but you can relate to him better than anyone. You're the only other person to carry human and wolf blood in your veins."

Heeding Mom's advice, I went to the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I change halfway to my wolf form, sitting beside Ame. It was easy to see how much he had changed, particularly from how dirty he was and the scent of the wild coming from him. "It's been 6 years since that day, Ame. That day we chose our own paths. I should have been more accepting when you said you wanted to live as a wolf. I'm sure it's been a life full of its own challenges, but has it made you happy so far?" He replied with a snort, which I assumed was a yes. "My life has had its own hardships as well. In a way, I envy the freedom you have in the wild. You don't have to keep your wolf side a secret like I do. Until last week, I had never told anyone, until I told Souhei."  
"You told? Why?" he looked up at me, though it was hard to tell if he was asking because he was accusing me or merely curious.  
"I couldn't hide it from him anymore. He asked me to marry him, to be his mate and lover. You just can't enter a committed relationship like that holding back a secret of that magnitude."  
"He scared? You told him you hurt him? Was he angry?"  
I shook my head with a smile. "Quite the opposite. He told me he knew ever since it happened, and he even kept it a secret."  
"A human not our mother who accept a wolf child. Surprising." he looked away as I rubbed his ears.  
"It was surprising to me, too," I told him, looking at his hurt leg. "I don't think all humans are ready to accept that, but the fact remains there are those who will. Souhei accepted me. Mom accepted Dad. There may be someone out there who will accept you, if you give them a chance."

"If someone accept me, I want it to be me entirely as wolf, not half way."  
I simply shook my head as he said that. "Ame, I know you may not want to hear this, but you can never totally get rid of your human blood, just as I can never get rid of my wolf blood. We are both wolves and people, regardless of how we choose to live. Let me explain it another way. You and I are the only ones left with the blood of the Honshu wolf in us, blood which we can pass down to our children. I have a fiancee, but how will you pass down our endangered blood if there are no other wolves in Japan?"

He looked at me with a soft gasp. Apparently the thought had never crossed his mind, but he didn't respond. I decided not to say anymore on the subject. As I got up to walk away, I heard his voice. "Yuki. When you have kids, find me. I want them to know about wolf half of them."  
I gave him a nod. "I will. If I cannot find a place where we can live, where both our human and wolf sides are accepted, where we are free to assume whichever form we choose, I want them to have the same choice we had. The choice to be either wolves or people. That's still a time away, and I believe in my heart that such a place exists. A place where a wolf, or half-wolf, can walk among people and they can co-exist in peace."  
"Chase that dream, Sister," he replied. I gave him a nod before I returned to the kitchen, and returned to my human form.

Breakfast was simple that day, and I brought Ame some of the raw meat for his meal. After that, Mom and I left to go see our old neighbors. A few were at the general store, but they all seemed quite surprised to see me back. Even Grandpa Nirosaki seemed to soften up a bit when he saw me, if only for a moment. "So, what brings you back home, little girl? Couldn't make it in the city after livin' out here so long?"  
I just shook my head and gave him a smile. "I came back with good news, Grandpa Nirosaki. And Mom said I should tell all our old neighbors."  
"Oh. So you get some good news and ya gotta come back and rub all our faces in it, smilin' like an idiot the whole time?" His hard facade hadn't gone away, even after all those years. It was all right. That was just his way.  
"No. Grandpa Nirosaki, I came back because I'm getting married." I'll never forget what happened next. The old man with the exterior of stone and heart of gold had a tear roll down his cheek that he couldn't stop. The bag in his hand fell to the floor and for the first time since I met him, I saw him smile.  
"Little Yuki. All grown up and gettin' married. Feels like it was a blink of an eye since you were just that little girl helpin' your mama in the garden. So who's the lucky boy?" He put his hands on my shoulders as he talked, looking as excited as if he were my real grandfather.  
"You remember that boy Souhei? The one who said he got attacked by a wolf in the 4th grade? That would be him. Even after so many years away from him, he still remembered me when he came to my high school."  
"Well, you tell that boy if he ever doesn't treat you right, I'll have 'im rippin' up and tillin' the fields by hand til his arms fall off." He gave me a pat on the head before he picked up his bag and headed off.  
"Well, that was a happy turn of events," Mom said with a chuckle. "I don't think he ever smiled in the whole time you and Ame were living in that country house with me."  
I returned a nod, still a bit stunned at what had just happened. "I guess Grandpa Nirosaki really did think of me like his granddaughter. Knowing him, he'll probably pass word along to everyone else. Most of the people here are his relatives after all." With a nod of agreement from mom, we purchased some meat at the store and headed back to the country house.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend seemed to fly with all of us back at the old house. We shared many stories of our time there. Souhei loved hearing the stories for the first time, and for Mom and I, it was a wonderful trip down memory lane. Ame seemed to be feeling better after a couple good nights of rest, but he knew it would take a while longer for his leg to heal. While he bemoaned his situation, he stayed put as he promised he would do. While we wished we could stay longer to make sure he was okay, Souhei and I had to get back to the city to return to school and work. Mom promised she'd keep us up to date on Ame's condition. When we were back in school, we found that Shino had already spread word of our coming wedding to everyone in the school, the teachers and staff included. I knew she was easily excited, but I didn't think she would go that far. Most of the people didn't seem to care or gave us a "Congratulations" with no feeling behind it. There were also those who were still quite immature and taunted us for it. We paid them no mind. Our decision belonged to us, and their reactions would not change that.

2 weeks passed rather uneventfully. We continued to keep up with our jobs and our school work for the most part. Though I didn't pay attention at the time, my grades were starting to slip hard. I was too caught up preparing for the coming ceremony to pay attention, though at the end of the two weeks, we got a call that both relieved and mystified us. It was from Mom. "Yuki, Ame left today. His leg was well enough for him to walk again. Before he left, he said something I thought you might want to hear. He said he heard whispers among the mountain of a town that highly honors the Honshu wolf as guardians and even maintains a belief that they're still alive. I don't know where he heard that, but he said he wanted you to look into it. The last thing he said before he left was 'Sister, I hope this makes your dream come true.'"  
"He must have been referring to our conversation 2 weeks ago," I said, looking off to the horizon. "I told him I believed there was a place where people, wolves, and half-wolves could live in peace together. A place where your grandchildren would be free to embrace both their human side and their wolf side. The animals of the mountain seem wiser than I expected." with a smile and a confident nod, I knew my mission. "All right. I'll look into it, Mom. If there's any truth to it, I'll find it. You had a dream and you gave everything you could to make it happen. Now it's my turn."

Souhei assisted me in my studies on the matter. Running down leads and stories, and gathering as much information as possible about the Honshu wolf from books in the library and articles online seemed to support the claim Ame had made. A few towns were listed as having the Honshu wolf in their folklore and legends, but little evidence turned up of any that still maintained such a belief. There were times when I got discouraged, but Souhei was always by my side to help get me back into high spirits. Things seemed to be going well until one day when Shino caught me on the way into the classroom.

"Yuki, what's going on?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. "You've been missing so much of your work and so much volleyball practice. I've talked to some of the teachers. You've been cut from the team for academic suspension, and you're in risk of failing most of your classes." I looked away. The thrill of my new life made me forget about my responsibilities to my classes. "You need to go talk to the teachers, and quickly. Find out what you need to do so we can graduate together!" With a nod, I quickly headed off to find and talk to each one of my teachers. After some lengthy discussion with each of them, I knew what I needed to do. I had to score at least an 80% on each of my finals, a 95% minimum in calculus, my worst subject, and I had 1 month to put together a senior project that I hadn't even started to work on yet. It was a daunting task, but I did come up with a way to make the senior project easier.  
"Mr. Thatcher, the past few weeks, I've been doing a lot of research on the history of the extinct Honshu wolf. I think I've compiled enough data that I could easily make a project out of that."  
"Interesting. I don't think anyone has ever covered the Honshu wolf. Have you found out anything particularly interesting?" He looked to me with curious eyes, as if my suggestion was completely alien to him.  
I gave him a nod in return. "Through my research, I've learned much about the Honshu wolf. Enough that I could easily put together a report detailing all the areas it once lived, its hunting habits, and even legends and lore about it that have been all but lost to time."  
He took some time to think, before giving a nod. "Very well. I'll allow it for your senior project. I certainly hope you can put together a good report and not just some facts slapped together from an encyclopedia." With a nod, I took my leave of him, heading home to compile all my researched data thus far into a very strong report for my senior project. It was at least 12 pages long. Of course, I had an unfair advantage over anyone else who could have tried to make a report on the Honshu wolf. That was one crisis averted, but there were still 5 other final exams I had to prepare for, or face a repeat of my senior year in order to graduate.

"We have one month left, Souhei. My only hope to pass is to ace my finals." I shook my head, looking down. "I think I can do it for most of my classes, but calculus is my worst by far, and I have to get a 95. I don't know if I can do it."  
Souhei grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes. "You can do it, Yuki, and I'm going help you. You tend to focus too much on me during our study time in the past. Well, I'm going to make sure you keep on track this time." I gave him a nod, breaking out the books. We set to studying, him quizzing me any chance he got. Even throughout the day if we had time off, time together was study time. Any time we were studying in the apartment, he always wanted me to be in my half-wolf form. It didn't make much sense at first, but I soon figured out why. To keep me on track if I started to drift off topic, he'd give my tail a tug. Luckily, it was not a hard one. Just enough to bring me back off whatever rabbit trail I had started down. I had to keep myself on track when he had work, and though it was hard, I managed to keep myself going.

At last, finals came around, and it was the moment of truth. I managed to easily get 80s and 90s in my other classes, and my senior project passed with flying colors, but next came the beast; calculus. Souhei had already finished his finals, so he was free to come with me. My nervousness was plain for him to see, so I was very thankful with what he did next. We met with the teacher before the exam was to begin. "Mrs. Carol, would it be all right if I sat in with Yuki during her calculus final today for moral support?" I looked over at him with a bit of surprise as he said that.  
"Well, that's an unusual request. Are you sure you're not just asking so you can help her cheat?" Souhei rolled up his sleeves and emptied his pockets.  
"You can even gag me if you want to make sure I don't say anything. It's just that I know how hard she's been working, and I want to be there for her." Mrs. Carol just shook her head.  
"All right. You can sit next to her, but I'll be watching you very carefully. If you say so much as a word to her, I will fail her without a second thought."  
I gave a nod, taking my seat. I took my time, working through the problems one by one. I managed to get through a few before I stopped to take a short breather. Souhei reached over, holding my hand with a smile. With a reassuring nod from him, I turned back to my paper, continuing with the rest of the problems. Just having him with me made me feel so much more confident. I took a deep breath as I turned in my paper and we waited for the grading. After what felt like hours, Mrs. Carol handed back the paper upside down. My heart pounded out of my chest as I flipped the paper over, dropping my pen. "I got...a one hundred." a smile on my face, I looked over at Souhei. "Thank you so much. For all your help the past few weeks, and for being here for me today."  
"You're the one who did this, Yuki. I just tried my best to help you along." We headed out and returned to our home. Finals were done. We had both passed, and it was time to put high school behind us. We had plenty to look forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

**I probably could have made two chapters out of this, but I was on a roll and just put them together into one.**

* * *

Our finals behind us, only a few days remained until our wedding day. Mom had contacted the minister to perform the ceremony right at the country house. It would be just Souhei, Mom, Shino, Grandpa Nirosaki and his family, and myself. I held the hope that Ame would find his way back to house too, but I didn't expect that to happen. Still, the information he gave us had nearly led to a breakthrough. With all the lore and legends we found on the Honshu wolf, we had a lead on a possible town that considered them to be guardians, or even deities in some cases. The most promising lead was the town of Shizuoka which had Makami shrines erected in honor of the Honshu wolf and believed them to be spiritual protectors. It was agreed once we were married we would head to the town and gather some intelligence in person, despite how far it was. It had the potential to be our new home.

That night, Souhei stayed with Grandpa Nirosaki, due to the traditional belief that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Mom and I stayed at the country house, recounting stories from our time together before high school and our time apart during. "To tell you the truth, Mom, I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow."  
She tilted her head, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you having doubts? Yuki, if you're not certain of this, you need to say something."  
I shook my head with a smile. "No, no. I know I want to do this. Souhei has always made me feel like a priceless treasure. It's just such a big change. It's natural to be a bit nervous, isn't it?"  
"I suppose you're right. It was the same way between your father and me." she held my hand, looking into my eyes. "There's nothing to worry about. I can tell, you two are going to have a wonderful marriage that will last for many, many years." As she pulled me into a gentle hug, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, before hearing a somewhat subdued howl. Mom bolted up, running over to the door. When she opened it, to our surprise, there stood Ame in his half-wolf form. "Ame, is everything okay? Are you hurt?"  
He shook his head as he came inside "Tomorrow Yuki's wedding. I wanted to be here." I felt myself overcome with joy. My hopes had come true. My brother had returned for my wedding day.  
"It's wonderful to see you again," I said, hugging him tightly. He gave me a smile and a soft, happy growl as he hugged me in return.  
"I'll sew you a nice outfit," Mom said, heading to her sewing machine promptly. She hadn't lost her skills as a seamstress.

Grudgingly, Ame changed completely back to his human form. After throwing him a robe to put on, I looked at Dad's picture on his driver's license. "Wow. It's almost hard to believe, Ame, but you grew up to look just like our father. Every hair in the exact same place, face perfectly the same. It's uncanny, really."  
"You grew into beautiful woman, Yuki," he replied. "Souhei is very lucky man."  
I gave him a nod as I backed up. "Yes, and I'm lucky to have him. Uh...Ame? You might want to take a shower. You smell like the mountains, and I think people might wonder if they smell that on you." With a growl, he nodded, heading to the bath. He wasn't excited about being back in a human home again, even if for only one night, but it meant a lot that he was back. I sat outside the bathroom to talk with him. "Ame, that lead you gave us seems to have paid off. We can't say for sure, but our research suggests that town is in fact, Shizuoka."  
"I have no details. Chase your dream, Sister. I wish you to be happy."  
I looked down as he spoke. "Ame...if Shizuoka is indeed such a town, would you consider coming to live there? I'd like to at least have my brother close by."  
There was a long silence. I wasn't certain if he was angry at me asking such a thing or if he was just contemplating the idea. "I cannot promise that. The mountains here need guardian. What good would it do to go there for me? I am happy living as wolf."  
"But you have not totally turned your back on your life as a human," I replied. "If you had, you would not have come to us when you were hurt, and you would have left the next morning. You wouldn't have come here today just to be present at my wedding. Ame, I'm not asking you to come there and move into a house, living as a human. There are mountains around there and forests. You could live in the wild and be guardian of the town like in the legends. That and you'd be close by when Souhei and I have wolf children of our own that you could teach them. We can research the Honshu wolf as much as we want, but we can only learn so much."  
"True. There are things they can only learn wild. Things I could teach them." He went silent again for a while longer. "If Shizuoka is town like that and you tell me such, I will go after I train a guardian to take my place in this mountain."  
I let a smile adorn my face as I heard his reply. "Thank you, Ame."

Souhei's night was not so easy from what he told me. Grandpa Nirosaki and the others took him out for a big celebration. The men cut loose, drinking and hollering, while Souhei tried to keep out of the way. He harbored no love for strong drinks, preferring a soda or milk instead, but he wasn't about to tell the others not to enjoy themselves. Grandpa Nirosaki was the worst of the bunch. After a few drinks, he didn't know what he was saying anymore. One thing that he did understand was when Grandpa Nirosaki sat him down to talk with him. "Boy, that Yuki became like my granddaughter after a few years here. I hope you plan to treat her right and stay faithful to her. I won't tolerate you breakin' her heart. You be sure you take care of her, or I'm gonna make you sorry." Souhei gave him a nod, knowing it was best not to argue the point. As soon as he could, he removed himself from the situation, sitting outside to watch the stars. The party wasn't his idea of a good time, but he also knew he couldn't come back to the house for the rest of the night. Quietly, he made his way to Grandpa Nirosaki's house to lie down and rest for the night.

When the next morning arrived, I awoke bright and early, my whole body tingling from a mix of excitement and nervousness. As I donned the dress, I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of delight. Today was going to be the best day of my life. I was certain of it. Ame seemed rather uncomfortable in his new clothes, though Mom kept them simple. He wore a pair of khakis she had sewn together, and a long, ordinary button down shirt. She tried her best to make sure they were comfortable, knowing they were being worn by someone who'd worn only wild wolf fur for several years. With the bouquet in my hands, we headed outside, the small clearing near the garden having chairs set up for all those in attendance. Ame made his way around the back, watching in secret. He still preferred to remain off the radar for the most part, but it meant a lot to me to have him there. Souhei waited at the trellis, dressed in a wonderful black tuxedo. His face turned red as he saw me approach. The white dress was paired with a set of elbow-length white gloves and had two blue ribbons along the hem. Mom held my arm as we walked down the aisle. Souhei stuttered a bit when I reached him, smiling at him from behind the veil. We had written our own vows, and Souhei went first.  
"Yuki, the day I met you was its own roller coaster. As I reached out to you, I feared I had offended you when you avoided me, and I tried so hard to find out why. The details of that day are a bit fuzzy to me, but I knew I couldn't give up until you were my friend. I was thankful when you finally started talking to me, and I loved getting to spend time with you. Those years we were apart, I never forgot you, and I always dreamed of meeting you again. That night, when you said yes to me, I felt like I was flying high above the clouds. Yuki, I would gladly lay down my life for you in a heartbeat if necessary. I promise I will always protect you, and I will never let my heart stray. You are safe with me, and I will never betray you. Even if you were to turn into a monster, and an angry mob came threatening to kill you, I would never leave you, my beloved."  
I felt a tear in my eye at his vows. He had carefully remembered to omit the fact of my wolf form. I pulled my own vows to read for him. "Souhei, for the longest time, I knew you were a wonderful friend. Trustworthy and kind, you always greeted me with a smile. When everyone else followed the rumors on that day, you alone knew the truth, and you helped me to get back my confidence to face them all again. When we were together, I felt like a true treasure, and when you asked me to marry you, I felt...no I knew I had found where I belonged. You are as much an invaluable friend and treasure as you have made me feel. I will never leave you, Souhei, and my heart belongs to you alone." When he heard the words, "You may kiss the bride," he wasted no time in lifting the veil and holding me close in a long kiss. As he did, I heard a loud wolf howl echo through the mountain range. Ame had apparently hidden behind the house to mask his location, but his howl was his way of cheering for me. The others had already started cheering before Ame started to howl, and they didn't seem to pay much attention to it, but I knew. I could feel it.  
"This is the happiest day of my life, Souhei."  
"And it's only going to get better," he said, holding me close. I gave him a nod, closing my eyes and tossing the bouquet into the crowd. I heard a squeal of delight as Shino caught it, making me chuckle a bit. We made our way inside the house, where Mom had prepared the reception. I managed to sneak out the back where Ame was waiting.  
"Thank you for coming, Ame. I promise I'll find you once we've been to Shizuoka." He gave a nod, quickly turning to his wolf form and taking off before anyone could see him.

The party lasted well into the night, and when it was all over, both Souhei and I were exhausted. Even so, we had trouble getting to sleep that night. Excitement of our plans for the next day, making our way to Shizuoka, kept us awake nearly the entire night. Mom was generous enough the next day to drive us. The trip took us an entire day and night. As the sun rose the following morning, we still had a ways to go. "Who's to say how they will react if I tell them I have evidence of a living Honshu wolf?" I asked Souhei with a smile.  
"Just be sure they take that well before you go showing them your wolf side. We still have to consider safety."  
I gave him a nod in return, letting my ears out in my half wolf form for the rest of the ride. "I certainly hope they do. It'll be nice to have a place where I can live without having to hide. A place where I can let my wolf side finally come to the light. Yuki the wolf has been locked away and sleeping inside me for so long now. I'm sure she wants to wake up and be free again, and live along side Yuki the human."  
Souhei let out a laugh at my little analogy. "Well, let's hope she wakes up, but stays part of you. If you became two separate Yuki's, I wouldn't know what to do." His hand gently rubbed my wolf ears as we rode along.  
"Don't worry. She and I will work things out," I added with a laugh. The time left to reach Shizuoka seemed to pass like a dream. Soon, we pulled to a stop in front of the shrine to the Honshu wolf outside the town. Before stepping out of the car, I returned to my human form. "Well, that seems to support our theory." As we entered, we were greeted by a woman who could only be described at the welcome wagon lady. After a friendly introduction and shaking hand, I looked her right in the eye. "I can't help noticing you have a monument to the extinct Honshu wolf here."  
"Yes. We have long honored the wolf of Honshu as our guardians, though it has been over 100 years since anyone has spotted one."  
"I see." I closed my eyes, trying to think the best way to phrase my questions. "Let me ask you a question then. If I have evidence of the existence and location of a living Honshu wolf, to whom would I speak about that?" At the mention of that, she nearly fell over.  
"You...You know where we can see a Honshu?!" she began to leap in excitement. "Wait here. I'll go get our town's mayor right now!" she ran off without giving me a chance to get another word in edgewise.  
"Uh...I'm not sure. Did that go well?" Souhei asked with a chuckle.  
"I think so. At least it seems the rumors of them honoring the Honshu wolf were not merely rumors." We waited until the nearly-hysterical lady came running back with an older gentleman following her. "See? See, mayor? This is the girl who says she knows about a living Honshu wolf!"  
The man put his hand on the lady's shoulder. "Laney, head on home before you pass out. I will talk with her." At his behest, the lady ran off, still screaming her head off about it. "I apologize for Laney's fanatical behavior. Her father often told her stories of the Honshu wolf when she was young, and he actually claimed to have seen one a few years ago, though we never could confirm it. Is yours another arbitrary claim or is there some validity to it? I do not want to waste resources on a search for a mirage."  
"I assure you, the one I know of is no mirage," I told him, a little nervous. "I will be glad to share the details with you if we can go somewhere not so open."  
With an understanding nod, he motioned for us to follow. Mom, Souhei and I went with him through the streets. He led us a few blocks to his home, then brought us to the living room within. "As requested, we are not in the open here. I live alone, so it is simply the four of us."  
I gave him a nod, taking a deep breath. "Before I say anything, answer me this. If you found a living Honshu wolf, what would you do?"  
"Assuming your claim is true and we actually found the wolf, we would attempt to photograph it at the least, but we would not attempt to capture it."  
"And if the wolf came to your town, or the natural areas surrounding it?"  
He stroked his beard in contemplation. "So long as it posed no threat, we would consider ourselves blessed to have a protector and guardian of ancient times about."  
"One final question. In the legends we read, we have heard the Honshu wolves were exceptionally intelligent, and in some cases, it was believed they could speak and came into villages and towns to speak and commune with humans. Would you allow such a thing in your town?"  
He let out a laugh, shaking his head. "If the legends were true and a speaking Honshu wolf came to our town, we would heed whatever wisdom it had to disclose."  
Satisfied with his answer, I looked back to Souhei and mom, both of whom nodded. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as I looked back to the mayor. "What I'm about to show you will shock you." slowly, I began to change to my wolf form. My hands began to extend into claws, fur starting to appear on my face. The mayor went wide-eyed in a stunned silence watching. My face elongated into a wolf muzzle as my ears shifted up onto the top of my head, becoming canine in shape. My legs began to change shape, and soon, I stood before him on all fours, my dress tied loosely around my neck as it often did when I was younger. I stood before him now, completely a Honshu wolf. "I knew there was a living Honshu wolf because I am that very wolf," I told him. For a time, he sat without a word, until his voice returned in a surprised squeak.  
"H-how?" was all he managed to say. I looked to Mom, who could explain it better than I could.  
"Because her father possessed the same ability, having the blood of humans and wolves in his veins. It's very difficult to explain his origins, but suffice it to say, his blood was passed down to our daughter."  
"Are you...the last of your kind then?"  
I shook my head. "No. I have a brother, but he is not here, and per his wish, I will not reveal his location."  
The mayor nodded, leaning forward and taking my paw. "Miss, your presence here is a true blessing to this town. All of us who live here have longed to see a Honshu wolf, even if it is just once. Would you be willing to show them? Let them hear your howl? Just once?"  
I gave him a small chuckle. "I was hoping to live here if the rumors and legends turned out to be true. Since it seems they are, I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me. However, if you can gather the people of the town, I would be willing to transform for them all to see. Is there a place I can climb up to for them to get a good view?"  
He nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! We have a statue in the plaza much like the mountains the Honshu wolves were said to live in. You could climb that!"  
I returned to my human form, my dress back on me as I did. "Then go gather your people. I want to make sure they can all see it at once." He hurried out, alerting as many people as he could. I sat beside Souhei and mom, my heart racing. "This is it. Soon, the entire town will know."  
"This is what you hoped for, Yuki," Souhei said, holding me close. "This was your dream. A place where wolves, humans, and half-wolves can live together in peace."  
"You're making history here, sweetie," Mom said, holding my hand. With a smile, I nodded to her. We waited about 2 hours before the mayor returned.  
"The people are making their way to the plaza now. Store owners have closed their doors for the day. This is a momentous occasion for us!"  
With a nod, I followed him out to the plaza. Everyone watched as I approached, many with whispers about what was to happen. Slowly, I began to climb the monument, allowing my wolf transformation to progress further and further with each step. When I got to the top, I was in my full wolf form, and though I felt very nervous with all those eyes watching me, I felt something more. I felt my wolf side awaken. I turned my head to the sky, letting out a howl that would have made Ame proud as it echoed through the entire town and for miles around it. I knew it was true now. I had found a place where both sides of me could live freely. I was free to be both Yuki the person and Yuki the wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did you know that would go well?" Mom asked as we were on our way back to the car.  
"To be honest, I didn't," I said. "My heart was beating out of my chest the entire time. They very well could have seen me turn into a wolf and thought I was a monster and killed me."  
"But sometimes, you just have to throw all your cards on the table," Souhei said with a smile, holding my hand. "Isn't that right, Yuki? It's the same thing you did with me that night. And the same thing your father did for your mother."  
I gave him a nod in return. "Yes. I'm glad it played out well. My heart rate should return to normal soon. At the very least, the mayor did tell us they have some homes they're trying to fill, but I don't know that you and I can afford one, Souhei."  
As we got back in the car, Mom paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Well, what about the rest of the money I was saving up for your wedding? It wouldn't be enough for a large house, and the one you get may need some work, but you'd have a place to live here." It was just like when Ame and I were young, and Mom bought the country house. It was easily affordable for her, and even knowing how much work it would need, she was not deterred.  
"Thank you, Mom. I wish I didn't need to ask for so much like that, but it would get us a starter home."  
At that mention, Mom left out a laugh. "You wish you didn't need to ask? I set that money aside just for you, Yuki. Even if you didn't use it now, I'd have kept it waiting for you. To me, it was your money already." She started the car, and we made our way home, knowing we would still need to get our belongings, and we needed to tell Ame if we could find him. The long drive took nearly a full day before we pulled back up to mine and Souhei's apartment.

We didn't have much, and what we did have wasn't fancy or expensive, but we were going to get by. It seemed a better idea to stay at Mom's house for the night, rather than trying to drive all the way back out again. It wasn't easy on Mom to stay awake that long. That night, when the lights in the village nearby had gone out, I sneaked up to the mountain trail. Turning to my wolf form, I let out a loud, echoing howl, in hopes it would get Ame's attention. The first howl yielded no answer, so I gave another. The second how received a howl in return, and I stayed in my position until I saw him approach. I turned back to my half-wolf form, sitting down with a smile as he came to my side. "Are you well, Sister?" he asked.  
"Yes, Ame. I am. And I need to thank you. You were right. In Shizuoka, the residents highly honor the Honshu wolf, even considering them guardians or spirits. They want Souhei and I to live there, to have a Honshu wolf nearby, now that they've seen my wolf form."  
He seemed surprised at the mention of having shown them my wolf side. "You showed them? Why?"  
"I had to be sure," I told him, a serious expression on my face. "I had to know it was a place I could live as both a person and a wolf. A place where my children can freely live both sides of their heritage. I knew it was a risk, but one I felt I had to take." I took his front paw in my hand. "And I believe you made a promise, Ame. That if I found such a place, you would come and live at least in the area surrounding it as soon as you trained a new guardian of the mountain here."  
He gave a small growl and a nod. "I will keep promise. I will come to Mother when training is done." That was what I wanted to hear for now. I wanted to know he would keep his promise.  
"Then when the time comes, I look forward to seeing you again, and having my brother close." He went back to the mountain trails as I returned to the country house. The following morning we returned to Shizuoka.

Our discussion with the mayor ran quite smoothly, and thanks to the money Mom had saved, we were able to get our first home. It was a small place, feeling no bigger than our old apartment, but the important thing is that it had a bed to sleep on and the home was in good condition. It didn't need any major repairs, so we were cleared to move in immediately. Mom dragged out her time there as long as she could. She didn't want to say goodbye again so soon. Much as she did when I first left to live in the city, I gave her a wonderful smile. It was then she knew that I would be okay. With a wave and a tear, she drove away, leaving Souhei and I to our new home, and our new community. Once we had everything unpacked, we settled in to enjoy our new life.

First thing on our agenda was for at least one of us to find a job. Souhei took his time to ask around town that day while I was unpacking, and he did not return empty handed. When he came back, he had a big smile on his face. "I start in 3 days working days at the general store helping with stocking and the like. It's not the most glamorous, but at least it's a place to start."  
I gave him a nod, hugging him. "I should find a job, too. It won't be easy with just one of us working." We sat in front of the fireplace as we talked, warming ourselves from the cold winter's day. "But I'm not entirely sure what I want to do."  
"You just need to take your time," Souhei told me. "Figure out what it is you love. You don't have to decide today, tomorrow, or rush yourself into anything." He held my hand as he talked, giving my cheek a kiss. "I want you to be happy."  
A small blush on my cheeks, I gave him a nod. "Thanks, Souhei."

Bright and early the next morning, Souhei left for work after I made him breakfast. The house was in order after we had unpacked, and I had the day to myself now. It felt a wonderful day to let the wind blew through my wolf ears, so I turned to my half-wolf form and headed out with a light jacket on. Between the jacket and my fur, the weather was quite comfortable. As I walked, it was a strange feeling, seeing people accept me as a wolf. They didn't treat me any differently than they would any other neighbor, though they did seem grateful I was there. Before long, I came to a small playground. My ears perked up as I heard someone imitating a howl. I drew closer with a smile, watching some of the kids. "No, she howled like this!" the one girl said, letting out a strong howl for a girl so young.  
"You wish! Guardian Yuki's howl was much bigger. Like this!" The young boy let out a howl of his own, and I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Really?" I said, approaching with a smile. "Because I thought it sounded a lot more like this." I tilted my head up, letting out my own howl, though it was much quieter than when I gave the whole town my wolf demonstration. They squealed in delight at seeing me.  
"Guardian Yuki!" they jumped at me as if I were a big sister they hadn't seen in years. The surprise knocked me down, laughing all the way. It seemed I had respect from the adults and the admiration of the children.  
"Aya, Morihime, leave her be." An older woman approached, the kids running back to her. "I'm sorry, Miss Yuki. The kids have always been so easily excited."  
"Oh, it's no problem. Believe it or not, I used to be a lot like them. It was fun, really." I brushed the snow off of me, flicking my tail to clean it.  
"Guardian Yuki, what was it like growing up half wolf?" the young girl asked.  
"Aya, you shouldn't just ask her that," the older woman said.  
I shook my head with a smile. "No, no. It's all right. I have some time, and it would be fun to recount some stories of my past." I made my way over to the bench on the playground, the kids running over and sitting on the ground to listen.

"As you might imagine, in other cities and towns, a wolf child like me isn't really seen as a guardian. My mom feared that people would get too scared when they saw me and might even hunt me like a wild wolf. Back then, I couldn't control when I went in and out of wolf form. Mom could never have company over, because there was no telling when I'd change. We even ended up having to move because the apartment we lived at didn't allow pets, and the landlord always heard me howling at night." The kids stared at me with rapt attention.  
"So did you get kicked out?" Aya asked, wide-eyed in wonder.  
"Not quite. We chose to leave. Mom found a big house way out in the country. It was very old and broken down, so it was almost free. She didn't bring anyone in to help fix it up, doing it all herself. It was a good fit. The nearest neighbor was at least 5 miles away and the property was very large, so I had lots of room to run around either as a girl or as a wolf. Mom said she wanted me to have a choice to live either as a human or a wolf. We didn't know about Shizuoka at the time, so we didn't know there was a way for me to live as both like I can now."  
"What happened to your dad?" Morihime asked me, at which I looked down.  
"We don't know exactly. One night it was raining hard and he stepped out. We don't know what he was thinking, but when we found him, he was in the canal. We don't know if it was a car accident, or if he fell in and drowned, but it was too late. He was in his wolf form, so Mom couldn't even have a proper funeral. I was little over a year old at the time, so I don't remember him well, other than my mother's stories. But one thing I always knew about my dad. He loved my mom, and he loved me. That was never a mystery."  
The older woman wiped a tear from her eye. "He sounds like a wonderful man. I wish I could have met him." I gave her a nod in return, knowing how she felt. "Well, Aya, Morihime, we need to be going. Thank you very much for your time, Miss Yuki."  
"It was no trouble," I replied with a smile. "It was actually kind of fun, being able to share my history."  
"The kids seemed to very much enjoy your story. I run the local daycare. Perhaps you could join us sometimes. I'm certain Aya and Morihime's friends would enjoy your stories as well." With a smile, I gave a nod, my tail swaying a little.  
"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. When would be good to stop by?"  
"Well, the daycare opens late on Sundays, so in about 2 hours. You can stop in whenever you'd like," she replied as she extended her hand to shake.  
"Then I'll see you there," I said, shaking her hand and waving as they left. Perhaps I'd found my niche. I couldn't say for sure just yet.

I spent some time exploring the town over the next 2 hours. It seemed to pass in the blink of an eye before I made my way to the daycare. The building seemed to be in need of repair, though not nearly as much as the old country house when Mom first moved there. Even the sign out front was heavily faded and falling apart. I headed inside, meeting the kindly old woman from before. "Miss Yuki. It's wonderful to see you here," she said. In the distance, I heard Aya shout, "Hey, it's Guardian Yuki!" as she did, a number of kids ran over toward me, only to be stopped by the tap of the older lady's cane against the floor. "Kids, run along and play. Miss Yuki and I need to talk a bit." With a groan, they headed off.  
"What happened to this place?" I asked, looking around. "It's so run down."  
"Yes. My husband used to work hard to fix it up. You see, I own this building, but 10 years ago, he passed away while out cutting lumber. He was attacked by a wild boar, and strong as he is, he didn't make it. Since then, I've had no one to help me here and no money to pay for repairs."  
I shook my head as I heard her story. "Then that's something we need to prioritize. I can talk to the mayor and see if we can't get something worked out."  
"You're very kind, but I've been trying to get in to see the mayor for so long now. Any time I do, there's always something that disrupts us. He almost doesn't see the need for the daycare anymore. Few families bring their kids here with it in such disrepair."  
"I think I can get my foot in the door," I told her with a smile. "I'll talk to him on your behalf as soon as I can." I looked behind her at the kids playing, chuckling a bit. "But I think that'll be after the children head home today. For now, we have a job to do, don't we?" With a smile and a nod from her, the day watching the kids began.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a wonderful day helping to watch the children. I left the daycare smiling, looking forward to going back another day, but I knew I had some business to help take care of first. The following day I planned to go see the mayor, but first, I wanted to tell Souhei the news. He wouldn't be off work for a couple more hours, though, so it was a good chance to head home and start on dinner. I had a feeling Souhei would enjoy Mom's kebab recipe. It didn't take too long to make, so I set to reading as I waited. When about an hour remained until Souhei's return, I got started. Dinner was ready and hot when Souhei returned. "Hey Yuki. Whatever you're making sure smells good."  
"It's my mom's kebab recipe, complete with the same dipping sauce she makes." I quickly brought the food and sauce to the table for two. "Eat up!" Souhei wasted no time in sitting down to start into his dinner, and I had a strong hunger myself.  
"Did you find anything interesting today?" Souhei asked between bites.  
"I did. I was passing by the playground when I heard a couple of kids trying to imitate my howl. We got to talking, and they were interested in hearing some stories from my childhood. Their grandmother, or I assume she was, led me to the old daycare. It's in pretty bad shape, but I told her I'd talk to the mayor. I want to get them some help fixing it up."  
He gave a nod. "I think it's a good idea. You should have some pull around here I would think." It was nice to hear the vote of confidence. "You're my wife. I know you can do it."

The following day, just as I promised, I went to see the mayor. He made time to squeeze me in. As Souhei predicted, it seemed I did have some pull in Shizuoka. "What can I do for you today, Miss Yuki?" he asked, sitting in his office with me.  
"Sir, are you aware of the state of disrepair of the town's daycare?" He responded with a nod. "That place can be repaired with some work, and the town needs a daycare. If nothing else, it gives the kids a place to hang out and start making friends."  
"I understand your concern, but so few people even make use of the daycare anymore. Fixing up the building may help bring more people in, but do you believe that alone will be enough?"  
"The building alone might not, but I think I can," I told him with a determined smile. "The kids seem to love hearing my stories from growing up. It may not be instant, but if it brings the children together, it will foster greater community within the town in the future. That's the sort of village I grew up in, even needing to hide my wolf side. Everyone helped to take care of each other, and so long as you put in the work, you would get what you needed."  
He was lost in thought for a bit, before nodding. "Very well. I trust your judgment, Miss Yuki. I will get things rolling to get the daycare fixed up. It may not be the prettiest job, but we will make it structurally sound."  
"Leave beautification to me," I told him. "I have a few family friendly ideas."

The mayor was true to his word, putting things in place. Even during the work to fix it up, I loved getting to help the kids. As word began to spread about the work and the new help at the daycare, more and more parents brought their kids, and the daycare began to generate some more revenue from parent donations. Before I knew it, I was actually starting to receive a paycheck, and the building was starting to look much better. It took about 3 months, but finally, the daycare was fully repaired. Though simple in décor at the moment, it was well on its way. I had a wonderful idea for a mural to paint on the one wall, but I needed some help first.  
I put a call through to Mom, glad to hear her voice again. "How is it going in Shizuoka, Yuki?" she asked when she answered. "Have you and Souhei settled into your new life well?"  
"Yes we have. Souhei's been working at the grocery store, and I've been working at the town daycare as they've been fixing it. We're both making decent money. Enough that we can live comfortably. The daycare is actually the reason I called. I remember you saying on the day Ame left, you could remember every detail. Well, right now, the daycare has no decoration, and I think one of the walls should have a mural. I feel the mural should be a depiction of that day. A full Honshu wolf howling to the heavens atop the mountain, every detail poured into every brushstroke. If you could do even a rough draft painting, I could put it up on the wall."  
There was a long pause after I said that, and I think I heard Mom sniffle. "It's a wonderful idea, Yuki, but I think it would be better if I were to paint it."  
"I think I understand. If I paint it, I won't be able to convey the emotion you felt that day. For that, it would take your hand at the brush."  
"Yes. And I have some more good news." She went silent for a moment. The next voice I heard made me gasp.  
"Sister. New guardian is ready. I keep my promise. I come to Shizuoka."  
"Ame!" I felt tears in my eyes as I heard that. My brother would soon be back in my life again. "When will you and Mom come out?"  
"Tomorrow." I nearly dropped the phone. I didn't expect him to say it would be so soon. "We will be there tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Ame." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I think the townspeople will be happy, too. Knowing another Honshu wolf is nearby." As we hung up, I looked out the window with a smile. So many things were going right in my life. I almost felt like I was tempting fate and fortune.

My night was sleepless. Souhei fell asleep on the couch beside me quickly. He really gave his all at his job, and at home. I was very proud of him. The next morning, I nearly squealed in delight when I heard a knock on the door. Mom awaited when I opened the door, and Ame stood beside her in his human form. "Please, please, come in!" The two ushered their way in, Souhei still asleep, getting as much sleep as he could before work. He sat up groggily, scratching his head.  
"Who's there, Yuki?" He rubbed his eyes a moment, looking around. "Oh, Hana and Ame."  
"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Souhei." Mom gave him a bow of respect. He stretched a bit, getting ready to head out.  
"I'll have my phone on me if you need me, Yuki," he said, giving me a warm kiss before he left. He always made time for that.  
"Do I need stay here long?" Ame asked.  
"At least stay until the night. Please, Ame. I want you to get to meet the mayor and the kids at the daycare." I held my head as I began to feel a little nauseous.  
"Are you okay, honey?" Mom asked with concern.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. This has been happening for a few days now."  
"Yuki, I think you need to see the doctor," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a nod.  
"I will, but since you've come all this way, let me at least show you the way to the daycare. Then I'll head over to the doctor's office." She took my hand, but I gently pulled back, shaking my head. "I'll be okay Mom. I can head to the doctor on my own." Grudgingly, she nodded, and I led them both to the daycare. I gave Ame a nudge. "Go ahead. Show them there's another Honshu wolf alive."  
He turned to his wolf form as the kids watched, but fearing he may scare them, he did not howl in front of them. Mom looked around at the walls. "I've gathered a number of paints, Mom. The kids said they'd like to watch you paint if that's okay."  
She gave a nod. "Yes. I don't mind." As she started to work on the painting, I left the daycare, heading to the doctor as I promised. My visit didn't last too long, but when I left, I found myself shocked. I pulled out my phone. "S-souhei. C-come to the daycare. Please, hurry."

I made my way slowly back to the daycare, where Mom had nearly finished her painting. She looked over as she saw me come in, nodding to me. With a few more strokes, the mural was complete, but I barely noticed. I had a lot on my mind. She came over, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay, Yuki?"  
I just nodded. "I...I went to the doctor. I want to wait until Souhei gets here." she sat by my side, Ame against my other side, a concerned sibling, wanting to support his big sister. Souhei soon came running in, panting hard. He stopped in front of me, almost unable to breathe. One of the children rushed over with a bottle of water for him.  
"Yuki, is everything okay? On the phone, you sounded like you were hurt!" he put his hands on my shoulders, looking me over. "You don't look hurt."  
I shook my head. "You know how I've been feeling sick the past few days? Well, after I led mom here, I went to see the doctor. It took some time for me to absorb the news when he told me, and I couldn't wait until you got home. It's very important, and I'm glad all three of you are here for this." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Mom, Ame, Souhei. There's another wolf child on the way." Mom gasped as I said that. Ame raised his head, and Souhei went breathless again. "It's confirmed. Souhei, you're going to be a father." I took his hand gently, a tear rolling down my cheek with a smile on my face. Souhei seemed paralyzed at first, but soon, a tear appeared in his eye as he pulled me into a gentle hug.  
"Yuki...Thank you for not waiting to tell me. I...I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be a daddy."  
Mom began to sob a little, that wonderful smile across her face. Ame looked into my eyes, and even without a word, I could tell how happy he was, though none as happy as Souhei and I. We were finally going to have a family.


	11. Chapter 11

The news of another wolf child on the way spread quickly as the children told their parents. It didn't upset me. I wanted people to know. For my family at least, it was cause for celebration. Mom insisted on staying with me, and I was thankful for her help. I knew nothing about how to be a mother, nor what to expect as an expecting mother, other than the nausea and sickness that went with. Amazingly for a first time mom, it began to show after only 8 weeks. It was a wonderful sensation the first time I felt the baby kick. The kids at the daycare were very curious, and nearly all of them wanted to feel. Most were disappointed. My baby wasn't the most active, but every once in a while, they got to feel a solid kick. There were many days I was feeling too sick to head to the daycare, much as I wanted to. Souhei stayed by my side whenever he could, and when he couldn't Mom was there for me. She had a few herbal tea recipes that helped me to feel better, if only for a short time. She actually had some interesting stories to tell me from her time since she arrived. When she wasn't helping me, she wandered in the natural areas around the town, usually being accompanied by Ame, who still held a lot of love for his mother. But his life was starting to change as well.

Even as a wolf, Ame knew he couldn't abandon his human side entirely. Other than the time with Mom, he avoided pretty much all human contact. One morning, though, he had an interesting run in. A young lady spotted him and offered him her sandwich. It didn't seem she knew it was him, but it didn't stop her. Whether courageous or foolish, no one could say. Ame mostly kept his distance, though when given the offer of food, he came in to accept it once she set it down and gave some distance. After their first meeting, she made a habit of returning every day. Most of the time, she didn't see him, but when she did, she always had something to offer him. She didn't even try to get him to talk. It was as if she felt him communicate with no words, but after some time, he broke his silence. "Why?" he asked. "Every day, you wait here. Always you have something to give me. Why?" It was then he discovered something that shocked him. She was a mute. She couldn't speak. She placed a hand gently on his head, and he began to understand. "Did you want a friend?" he asked her, to which she nodded. Gently, he pulled back. "Look elsewhere. I am a wolf, and you are a human. Human blood is in me, I cannot get rid of it." She closed her eyes, trying to hug him. He quickly jumped away from her. "I say I am wolf, and you still wish me a friend?!" he asked in shock, to which she nodded. He looked down, before dashing off. Her kindness was not wasted. That was the most he had ever opened up to someone outside his family since he made his choice to be a wolf. Mom had seen him on a number of occasions, enough that she could grasp what was going on. To her, it was obvious that the icy prison around his heart was starting to melt, if slowly. It was music to my ears to hear that, but neither Mom nor I wanted to interfere. We wanted to allow them to become friends at their own pace.

The days stretched along, and with Mom's herbal teas, it did not take long to get past my morning sickness. It felt great, passing that hump. There were still times I didn't feel well, but it was nowhere near as bad. During my days at home when Souhei wasn't with me, like my mother, I began to practice my sewing. She showed me the little wolf plush she had made when she was pregnant with me, and I wanted to make one like it. Sewing did not come naturally to me, but I had plenty of time to practice. One morning, Mom walked in carrying a pheasant. "A gift from Ame," she said with a smile. "Lone wolf or not, he hasn't stopped caring about his big sister."  
"I knew," I said with a smile, getting to my feet with only a minor struggle. "That's why I'm glad to have my family with me. I know Souhei has to work, I understand. I know he'll be there for the big day no matter what."  
Mom pulled me into a hug. "That's the spirit, Yuki. Anyhow, you take it easy. Today, I'm cooking for you and Souhei."  
"I'm not so big yet that I can't help you cook, Mom," I said with a chuckle.  
"That's not what I said. I'm still your mother, and if I want to cook for my little girl, I'm going to." She put her hands on my shoulders gently. "You take a seat." With a smile, I realized I couldn't win this one. I took a seat in front of the fireplace as Mom stepped over to the stove. "Your father made this dish for me when I was pregnant with you. It was essentially a pheasant ramen." I gave her a nod, and before long, the wonderful smell of spices and roasting meat began to fill the air in the apartment. I closed my eyes, just letting my senses wander. The sounds of the water starting to come to a boil and Mom chopping the fresh spices grown on our windowsill complimented the smells from the herbs. It was a relaxing sensation, one I'd not felt in a while. Slowly, my ears began to show, as did my tail. It was good that being pregnant hadn't interfered with my ability to change form. My clawed hand rested gently on my furry belly as I felt the baby kicking. Slowly, I began to nod off for a nap. Mom had encouraged me to get as much sleep as I could before the baby arrived, because in her experience, she had very little time for sleep caring for Ame and me. I knew there would be hard times, but that didn't discourage me.

I awoke a few hours later to Souhei's arms around me. Mom had kept the stew on low to let it simmer and permeate the flavors throughout the entire pot. "Morning, sweetie," he said, kissing me right between the ears. "Did you have a good nap?"  
I gave him a nod as he helped me to my feet. "Yes. Mom insisted I take it easy, and I guess my body agreed." We made our way to the dinner table, sitting down to a lovely meal. I had never had pheasant that I could recall. I had caught one as a child when I was still hyper and wild, but it managed to get away. One taste was all it took before I felt that old wild ravenous urge hit me, and it was even harder to fight when I was eating for two. I couldn't control myself as I wolfed down the stew I had been served. My mind was a total blank until I looked up, my face soaked with broth. My fur hid my blush as I grabbed some paper towels, drying off. "What...what in the world came over me?" I asked, covering my face.  
"It's a mother thing," Mom said, taking my hand. "I had quite the appetite when I was pregnant with you. It's not uncommon. You're a bit different being a wolf child. When your hunger hits, your maternal instinct as a wolf is much stronger."  
"As long as it doesn't get out of hand," I said. "I'd hate to black out like that and wake up to find I'd hurt someone."  
"Then you'll just have to work harder to fight it," Souhei said. "I know you can do it. You're a very strong woman."  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Souhei." I pulled him into a hug, licking his neck gently.


	12. Chapter 12

As the weeks passed, I had to leave the daycare. I was still easily able to get around, but my instinctual hunger was starting to get out of control. My appetite and control of my wolf form were regressing as the baby developed. For the safety of the children, I had to stay away. It was a struggle to keep from biting Mom while she was cooking, and more and more I felt like I was going crazy. Even when I ended up biting her, Mom never got angry with me. Being a pregnant half-wolf was a challenge in and of itself. Souhei was taking an even greater risk. When I started to get out of control, he pulled me close, holding me until I settled down. He ended up with a lot of scratches from it, but he never yelled in pain. Thankfully, none of the scratches scarred, but it left me terrified. I felt like I was putting my own family in danger, and I had no idea how to control myself. Some days, I hid myself away in the bedroom, snacking on whatever I grabbed. I began to wonder if Ame would be able to help, since he knew much more about his wolf side than me. One night, when Souhei and Mom were asleep, I slipped out, completely in my wolf form.

I made my way to the woods outside, letting out a howl. Thankfully, Ame answered, making his way over to me. "Ame, I need your help. My wolf side is racing out of control. I nearly ended up biting Mom's hand off, and Souhei's gotten hurt so many times. Teach me. Please, teach me how to control my wolf side so I don't hurt those I love anymore!"  
He gave me a stern look, shaking his head. "I chose to embrace my wolf side, not suppress it. I do not see how I can help." I gasped slightly, looking down.  
"Please, Ame. There has to be some way you can help me. It's not constant, but when I go crazy..."  
He remained quiet for a few minutes. "Your need for food drives your instinct out. When it comes out, you are overcome with need to protect yourself to protect your child. Wolf mothers dig dens and isolate themselves. You may need to isolate yourself for your family's safety." He looked up at the wolf. "I know little more than that." And with that, he left. I felt my heart sank as I feared he was right. As much as I loved my family, for their safety, it might be inevitable. With a heavy mind, I made my way back to home. Souhei woke up when he heard me come in, coming to hug me as I turned back to my human form. I stepped back, shaking my head. I looked away, speaking quietly. "I went to see Ame. He said mother wolves isolate themselves, and I think that's what I have to do to keep you and Mom safe."  
He shook his head. "If you feel you need a place to be alone, that's okay," he said. "You can use our bedroom, and I'll sleep on the chair in the living room. There's no way I'm totally leaving until the day you give birth. If that means I can't hug or kiss you until that day, then that's just something I'll have to endure." he put his hands on my shoulders. "I know it's difficult for you, all the changes you're going through, and I want to do whatever I can to help." he let me go, heading over to the chair. "I'll see you later." With a sigh, I headed to the bedroom, closing the door. I had months of essentially being a shut-in ahead of me, and I didn't look forward to it.

My life became incredibly boring and monotonous. I stayed in the bedroom, leaving only to use the bathroom. Mom and Souhei brought food in to me. They still tried to lift my spirits, telling stories through the door. It was nice to at least have some form of interaction, especially as Mom kept me updated on what was happening with Ame and his new friend. "Have you found out her name yet?" I asked her.  
"Not yet. She tried to write it out for him, but he's lost his ability to read, and I was too far away to make it out. He hasn't opened up to her much yet, but he has made progress. Yesterday, the two of them actually went for a short walk together. That's a lot of progress for Ame." A smile adorned my face.  
"Keep telling the story, Mom. I'm going to close my eyes and try to imagine it."  
As her story continued, I could see it well.

Ame was still not very willing to spend time with a human outside his family, but with this girl, her patience was truly astonishing. Everyday, she waited for him, with no explanation why. What was going through her mind, no one could really say, but her patience was working away that glacier about Ame's heart. My heart soared when I heard Mom tell me that Ame actually let the girl hug him. His paws gently draped over her, if only for a moment before he pulled back and ran off. In time, he was starting to return her kindness. Always she had something for him, but now, he started to bring her small things; Rabbits or other small prey he had hunted or a smooth piece of quartz. He didn't know much about the way of giving gifts, but it was as if he felt indebted to her for all of her kindness. In time, he came to Mom and asked her for her help in reading what the girl had written in the dirt after she had left. It was a true surprise to see he had come to care that much, and it was nice to finally learn her name; Jasmine. It took months for him to even get that far, but it felt good to know he was starting to actually find a friend.  
As the months dragged on, it felt like I was a prisoner to my own instincts. Ever since I had isolated myself, my violent urges has come to a stop. My hunger still surged quite often, though, and I was glad to have my own pack to help. It didn't feel good, having to rely so heavily on them. It felt the only thing I had to keep me from losing what was left of my mind to boredom was my mom's stories. Ame and Jasmine were actually starting to become friends, and he had even expressed a wish for her to meet me, once I had given birth and was no longer a wild risk. In the meantime, he was actually starting to take an interest in her.  
"You always wish to see me. Why?" he asked her. She just rubbed his ears, unable to answer him. The lack of communication made it quite difficult for them, but she was committed for reasons unknown. "Someday, I wish to find out why." She looked over to him in surprise. It was the first time he had ever expressly shown interest in her. She reached out, running a hand along his back gently.

Their relationship grew slowly, stretching into months. Mom kept me up to speed the entire time. One night, as she was telling me more about them, I seized up and let out a howl from my wolf form. "M-mom! G-get Souhei home, quickly! The baby is coming!" I heard her run to the door with a slam, followed by a second slam. Apparently, she was so rushed, she ran into the door. I let out a chuckle, before I climbed up onto the bed. Wolf instinct or not, I wanted my lover, my mate by my side. I closed my eyes, whimpering as I waited. Souhei soon came bursting through the door, taking my paw. He looked into my eyes.  
"I don't care how much you claw me up. I'm not missing this Yuki." He kissed my forehead, rubbing my back gently. I hadn't planned on being in wolf form for this day, but I couldn't control it. I looked up into his eyes.  
"Please don't leave me, Souhei. I need you!" A few tears glistened in my eyes as he held my paw tighter.  
"You will always have me. You can do it, Yuki. I know you can."  
It felt like months I was there with Souhei at my side, when it took a few hours. When it was over and I heard my baby's first cries to the world, I felt myself turn back to my human for, lying on my back, exhausted. "Tell me our baby is healthy, Souhei." I took his hand.  
He gave me a nod. "Yes, Yuki. Our little boy is healthy and beautiful." Mom toweled him off and wrapped him in a soft blanket, giving him to me gently. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time.  
"Souhei, after all I've put you through this whole time, I'd love...if you could name our little boy."  
He scratched his head with a goofy grin. "Hope you aren't expecting something amazing. That's never been my strong suit." He took some time to think while our new boy was nursing. Mom quietly slipped out, leaving Souhei and I alone with our new child. "How about Itonami?" Souhei said, climbing in bed beside me.  
"A name that means life." I gave a smile. "A wonderful name for a wonderful boy. My wish for him is the same as Mom's wish for me. I just want him to be happy."  
Souhei chuckled a little as he saw little Itonami hiccup and turn into a wolf. "Then it's up to us. We have to do whatever we can to make it happen." I gave him a nod before I nodded off, drained from the ordeal.


	13. Chapter 13

As a couple weeks passed following Itonami's birth, my wolf need for isolation tapered off, until finally I was myself again. It was wonderful to be able to feel Souhei's arms around me again without flying into a manic rage. It was surprising to see Ito change anytime he sneezed or hiccuped. Mom said that happened with me the first couple years of my life. From my own experience, it would be a few years before he would have any degree of control over it. Mom returned to her home back in the country 1 week after Ito was born, but she said if I needed advice, she was just a phone call away. I knew nothing about how to be a mother, and I was certain I'd be calling her a lot. Souhei still had work to keep up with, and now that Mom had left, I was home all alone throughout most days. I needed to get out of the house. Being cramped up so long in my bedroom was maddening. With Ito in my arms, I made my way out of the house and into the woods outside of town. It felt good to smell fresh air and feel the sun again. Ito began to stir a little. In my time alone, I had some up with a soft tune as a lullaby for him, and he calmed down any time he heard it. This time was no exception. Our walk through the woods had an interesting turn as we came across a young girl sitting with a small brown paper bag in her hand. I approached her with a smile, and she soon turned to look towards me. "Are you Jasmine?" I asked her, to which she nodded. She stood up and bowed to me in a show of respect. I shook my head with a smile. "Please, you don't need to bow to me. I didn't move here to be some sort of guardian. I wanted to live where those who are half-wolf can live among people in peace. As we spoke, Ame soon showed up.  
"Sister. It is nice to see you," he said, stepping closer. "And the new wolf child. His name?"  
"Itonami," I said proudly. "Souhei chose it for him. It means life." Jasmine tapped my shoulder, making a gesture like cradling a baby. I wasn't quite understanding, until Ame stepped closer.  
"She wishes to hold him," he said. "In time, I have learned to understand her without the use of words."  
"Ame. I'm honestly a bit surprised. I didn't think you'd actually want to learn about her." I chuckled a bit. "You were so set against being a human before."  
"As you were set against being wolf," he said. "Time changes people." He looked to her. "You can trust her. She will be careful with Itonami." With a nod, gently placed the little boy in Jasmine's arms. She knew exactly what to do, supporting his head and body.  
"Have you cared for a child before?" I asked her. She gave a nod. "Wow. You're even younger than I am. It's amazing you've been a mother."  
She blushed vehemently, shaking her head. She motioned with her head towards Ame, then to me. "She is an older sister," Ame said. "And she is not much younger than you. 18 years in 3 months."  
"Ah. Well, happy early birthday!" I said with a smile. Ito began to fuss a little in her arms, turning to his wolf form as he opened his eyes. I began to hum his lullaby softly, and as always, it calmed him right now. "This is the first time someone other than his father, his grandmother or I have held him. He was probably confused by your smell. He's definitely got the sharp nose of a wolf." With a nod and a smile, she carefully sat on the stump behind her. Ame stepped closer, and much to my surprise, he nuzzled against her side. This girl, without a single word, had tamed the wild wolf in Ame and made a true friend of him. I didn't say a word. I didn't want to ruin it.

A chill began to set in. "I need to get back and make sure the fireplace is well stocked," I said. Jasmine nodded and stood up, carefully giving Ito back to me. "I hope you will come for a visit sometime," I added. "Hopefully while Souhei is home as well. He works so hard, it feels like I almost never see him." Jasmine placed a hand on Ame's head, the formerly wild wolf closing his eyes. It was as if they shared a telepathic link.  
"Treasure every moment you get with him," he said, much out of character for him. "He is your life mate. Seeing him only short times is better than never having him."  
I gave him a nod. "I knew all along. I have never taken my time with him for granted. Dad taught me that. It was his final lesson to both of us." As I said that, Ame looked down, a tear clearly visible in his eye. I left without another word, not wanting to cause him anymore hurt.  
"Thank you, Yuki," he called as I walked away. "I had...all but forgotten him." I gave a subtle nod, but I did not look back.

When I returned home, Ito needed to nurse. He had a healthy appetite, though it didn't rival mine from my childhood. When he was done, I gently placed him in his crib to sleep, then began to stock the fireplace and lit it. The warming glow filled the whole house, and soon the smell of a delicious dinner mixed with it. I ran to the door to pull Souhei into a hug as soon as he got home. "There's my girl," he said with a laugh, spinning me around in the hug. "How was your day?"  
"Oh, it was wonderful," I said with a cheery smile before I kissed him. "I finally got out of the house for a bit. Ito and I went for a little walk in the woods, and wouldn't you know, we got to see Ame and Jasmine."  
"Man, I wish I could have been there for that. Did I miss anything exciting?" He gave a smile as he sat at the table.  
"Amazing, really. He's actually opened up to Jasmine, and without a word, they can communicate. It's almost like their minds are linked." I served up the soup I had made for dinner. "Don't feel bad, Souhei. I know how hard you're working, and I appreciate all you do."  
"But I just feel like I've been missing out in everything that's been happening here at home." I laughed a bit as he said that.  
"You mean missing out on sitting in the living room while I had to stay isolated in our bedroom to avoid going crazy?" I took his hand gently. "We all have responsibilities, Souhei. Even if you had to be gone for a full year, I would still be waiting to greet you with a hug and a kiss when you returned. I pledged to be faithful to you for the rest of our lives together, and I'm not going to turn my back on that."  
He gave me a smile, standing up to give me a kiss. "I love you so much, Yuki. Thank you. I needed to hear that." When we finished our meal, I pulled him over to the couch. We sat together for hours, his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. When I changed to my half-wolf form, he began to scratch my ears gently. My tail started to wag as I lay down with my head in his lap. Getting to spend time with him was all I wanted, and hearing me say how much he meant to me was his greatest joy. We understood each other so well. The moment was disrupted by Ito waking up and crying out. I leaped to my feet, picking him up gently. I sat back on the couch with Souhei while Ito nursed, and he used one arm to support Ito's head gently. "I want to be there for him. I know it was rough for you without a father, and I don't want Itonami to go through that because of my work schedule."  
"It's not like you're gone all the time, Souhei. And you work just 2 blocks from here. It wouldn't be a trek across the ocean for us to come visit you." He chuckled a bit. "No need to be so dramatic, Souhei." I kissed his cheek gently, letting him rest his head atop mine.

The next day, Souhei had off, and we were determined to spend the day together. It promised to be a warm day, and I wanted to spend it outside. I had a baby carrier for Ito, freeing my hands up so I could walk hand-in-hand with Souhei. Nature was our friend today as we headed outside the town. As if on cue, we ran into Jasmine in her usual clearing. Ame had yet to arrive, so we had some time to talk. We still couldn't make out what Jasmine was trying to say from her hand gestures, until she began writing in the dirt. "You're out here every day," Souhei said, tilting his head. "Why is it we've never seen you in town before?" Jasmine looked down, not answering. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Souhei didn't know how he may have offended her, but he felt it best to apologize anyway.  
"Because she has no home, nor anyone to return to," Ame said as he approached, overhearing us. "At the age of 5, her parents died in a car accident, as did her younger brother, leaving her the only surviving member of her family. She lived in an orphanage until age 9, but when it became too old and damaged to inhabit, it was shut down, and she had nowhere to turn." He walked to her side, nuzzling her gently. "At that young age, she had to learn to fend for herself. Without her voice, she had no way to call on anyone for help. She has been forced to live the lone wolf lifestyle I chose for half her life now." Jasmine's face was covered with tears as she nodded. "I think that is why I felt such a connection to her. She and I have been alone for so long."  
"Wait, you said she has no home. Where do you sleep then?" I asked. Jasmine waited for a time before standing up. She led us to a small shelter she had erected near the river. It offered no protection from the elements or the wildlife, and I could only imagine how difficult winters were for her. "You seem to do quite well. You're quite clean for living in the wild. I suppose the river is in part to thank for that. How do you keep your hair in check, though?" She dug out a small knife that was well-maintained. I honestly felt stupid for asking such a thing. "Jasmine, come back to town. We can find you a home." She hesitated, looking between myself and Ame. After a time, she shook her head, stepping over and placing a hand on Ame's head. I gave her a nod. "I understand. You have a friend, and you don't want to leave him. In a way, with Ame, you've found yourself a pack to join." She nodded, Ame placing a paw on her back and giving her a push.  
"You are my friend, but you are also human, Jasmine. Giving up large pack of humans for pack of one wolf is not wise."  
Jasmine closed her eyes. "I...want...my friend," she said, shocking all of us that she spoke.  
"Jasmine...?" Ame backed up a bit. "I thought you couldn't speak."  
"I have not...spoken...in 13 years." Her speech was slow and broken, much like Ame's when we first met him after his departure.  
"But why?" Ame asked.  
"I think I understand," Souhei said. "As a child, that was agonizingly painful for her. The trauma of the loss of her family took away her ability to speak. I've seen it before."  
"Having a friend...has made me happy," she said, looking at Ame. "A friend...I do not want...to lose. 1 true friend...is better than...a full town of people...who do not know...my name." She stepped back a little. "But...I do not want to...force you to be my friend."  
Ame closed his eyes, a clear conflict in his mind. Until now, he had chosen the life of a lone wolf. Now he had to choose again; continue to live his life alone and force a poor girl to continue living the same lone life she was forced into, or go against everything he had lived since that rainy night and accept a member into his pack. Souhei stepped forward, but I gently stopped him, shaking my head. This was a big decision for both Ame and Jasmine, one she had entrusted to him. It was not our place to interfere. It was Ame's decision to make. He soon sighed, looking up to her. "Jasmine...you've become a friend to me..." he stepped closer, jumping up and placing his paws on her shoulders. "And now, you are a member of my pack."

* * *

**I'd just like to point out that despite Ame's mention of Jasmine being a member of his pack, they are NOT officially a couple. That may or may not happen down the road. I'm still undecided.**


	14. Chapter 14

To be certain of her situation, we followed Ame and Jasmine as he led her to his den. He had fashioned a sizable place for himself, and while not luxurious, it did offer good protection from the elements. Jasmine was now able to sleep without having to worry about the cold and the wind. Satisfied, Souhei, Ito and I returned to our own nature walk. "I was surprised," I said, taking Souhei's hand. "Ame choosing not to be a lone wolf anymore. That's the last thing I expected."  
"It shouldn't be too surprising. I mean, I used to be that way, remember?" He gave me a smile. "But I had a true friend to help me."  
"Yeah. And now he does too," I said with a smile. "Do you think it might blossom into something more?"  
"That's up to them. If it does, it does. If it doesn't, at least they're still friends. I guess sometimes one true friend is all someone needs."  
"And with you, I was blessed to find more than that," I said, kissing his cheek.

Our time together continued to be a wonderful one, and we still regularly got to visit Ame and Jasmine. In time, I was able to return to the daycare, balancing my time teaching the children and taking care of Ito. The children always enjoyed getting to see him. They promised me they would be friends to him and really make him a member of their pack. I chuckled a bit as they used the wolf terminology. Time marched on, and it seemed like the blink of an eye before it was Itonami's first birthday. It felt like he had developed quickly in that year, already speaking and walking, and starting to gain a little control over his wolf form. He still didn't seem to fully understand the difference, much like Ame and I as children. I made sure when we played, I used a mix of my human form, my wolf form, and my half wolf form. I wanted him to get used to seeing all three and to recognize that they were all part of him as well. Souhei was a wonderful father. Whenever he was home, he always found time to play with Ito and teach him, always wearing his smile. All too many times, he kicked himself for missing a major milestone for our little wolf child, such as missing his first word, but I tried to console him as best I could. "Souhei, you're a great father. You always make time for our son when you're home. I'm sure he recognizes that." I pulled him into a hug with a kiss on the lips. "One day, when he's looking back on his childhood, he'll remember how his father made every effort to give him whatever time he could, and he'll know you are, and always will be an excellent dad."  
He gave me a kiss in return. "Thank you, Yuki." He looked over to Ito watching him, giving me another kiss. "Let's leave no doubt for him that I'm an excellent husband, too," he added with a laugh.  
"Yeah. It'll be good for him to have a great role model when he finds that special girl someday down the road."  
"Whoa. That's still a long way off, honey." He ruffled my hair a bit.  
"Yeah, but you know how it goes with kids. They learn best in their first few years of life." I walked over, picking Itonami up. He was starting to become a feisty little one. Luckily, he didn't cry as much as I heard Ame did. "We were out to visit Jasmine and Ame today. I took her a new set of clothes. Her old ones just didn't seem to have much life left in them."  
"Oh? How are they doing?" he asked, giving Ito a little kiss on the forehead.  
"Pretty good. Ame's not letting her just sit around while he does all the work. He makes her pull her weight in hunting, but she seems to enjoy it. They're definitely happy as a pack of 2. She seems to be embracing the wild. She declined the clothes I took her, wearing a set she made from fur, including boots and gloves enhanced with bear claws."  
"Bear? Impressive they took a bear down with just the two of them. So, she's becoming a wild child." He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I guess that's not too surprising."  
"Yeah. In a way, it's like Ame has become the Sensei now. He taught a guardian back in the mountains where Mom lives, and now, he's teaching a member of his pack."  
"You know, talking about pack members, it makes me think. We haven't seen any of our old friends since our wedding day. Well, other than Shino going wild as she caught the bouquet."  
I looked to him thoughtfully. "That's true. We could try to look some of them up, but..." I sighed a bit.  
"Are you still afraid?" he asked, to which I nodded.  
"The people of Shizuoka accept me being half-wolf, but our old friends. They might not be so understanding."  
"Do whatever feels best to you," he said with a smile. "You're the wolf among us. If you want to tell them, it's up to you. I told you before. I'm never gonna tell anyone."

That definitely gave me a lot to think about. It had been a while, and Shino had always been a great friend to me. She was a friend even longer than Souhei, simply because I'd met her sooner and we went on to high school together. Perhaps she could handle the truth, but if I told her and she freaked out, I could be putting my entire family in danger. In hindsight, though, I'd taken a much bigger risk with the town, throwing all my cards on the table at once. What was one close friend compared to the entire town. "Souhei, I think I'm going to do it. I want to look up Shino. It would be nice to have another old friend to talk to."  
"Then I say go for it. Maybe her old cell number still works." He pulled out his cell phone, taking a look. He handed the phone to me with Shino's number highlighted. I took a deep breath before I hit the call button. Fortunately, her number still worked, and after a few rings, she answered.  
"Heya Souhei! Haven't heard from you in what feels like years." She had the same cheeriness in her voice as always. "What's up?"  
"Actually, Shino, it's Yuki." I chuckled a bit. "It's been an eventful couple of years, that's for sure. We just celebrated Itonami's birthday a few days ago."  
"Uhh...Who's that?" she asked.  
"That would be my son," I told her with a smile. "A wonderful healthy little boy. You have to come see him sometime."  
"A little boy?! You gotta send me a picture!" she squealed in delight.  
"Easy there, Shino. You can come see him for yourself. Souhei and I have been living happily in Shizuoka."  
"Really? Haven't heard that name in ages. Wasn't that the town you were researching in high school? Something about wolves there or something?"  
"In a way, yes. I wanted to see it for myself, and it's a lovely little town. We chose to make a life together here."  
"Well, all right. I'll head out there this weekend. It's going to be a long drive, so I hope you don't mind if I stay over for a few days." she hung up abruptly, and I guess she went to start packing.  
"Looks like we'll have company for a few days," I told Souhei with a smile. "Good thing the couch pulls out."

The weekend came all too soon. Itonami was playing in his wolf form, chewing on an old rag doll. It was late into the afternoon before we heard a knock at the door. The suddenness of the knock startled Ito back into his human form. In my human form, I headed to the door, and as I opened it, I found myself tackled onto the floor by an excitable Shino. "Well, I see you never lost your pep, huh?"  
"Nope. I'm incurable peppy, and I'm afraid it's terminal," she said with a giggle, getting back up and offering a hand to help me. "So, where's the little cutie?"  
I headed over, picking up little Itonami. "Shino, this is my son, Itonami."  
"Awww. He's so cute." she reached out to take his hand gently, and he growled a little, scratching at her in his half wolf form. She went wide-eyed as she saw his ears. "Wh-what...Is that some special pair of pajamas for him or something?" I shook my head. "But...he's...he looks like a wolf! Wolves are extinct in Japan. What's going on here?"  
"What's going on here is a legend that's all but extinct, but slowly making a come back. Shino, there was another reason for my research into Shizuoka and the Honshu wolf...and it will shock you." I stood back, gently giving Ito to Souhei. "You'll probably think I've gone crazy when I tell you. It doesn't sound like it could possibly be true. The man my mother fell in love with was also a wolf. My boy is a wolf child..." slowly, I changed to my half wolf form in front of her. "And so are Ame and myself." Shino stepped back, her back against the wall.  
"I see it, but I still don't believe it." She pinched herself. "Am I dreaming? Are you wearing some sort of special effects makeup?" I shook my head, moving my hair to show my normal human ears had vanished and moved her hand to my wolf ears.  
"It's no dream. It's the truth."  
"I knew you were different from other girls, but I never would have imagined something like this." she shook her head a bit. "But it can't be a lie. Those ears are definitely real." A deep breath calmed her down a bit. "Well, this is actually pretty cool. I know a living Honshu wolf, a species everyone else thinks is extinct."  
"Not entirely. There are 3 of us now."  
"And it's a proud heritage you need to pass down," she said with a smile. "Now, if you'd be so kind, please show me to the couch. I think I'm about to faint." Sure enough, she fell forward unconscious into my arms. The shock was enough to make her pass out. I chuckled a bit moving her to the couch.  
"Rest well, Shino."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning when Shino awoke, she sat at the table, holding her head. "Okay. I'm trying to wrap my brain around all this. You say you're part Honshu wolf, and your dad was, too. How is it I never saw this before? Did you just recently learn how to do this?"  
I shook my head, sitting there in my human form with Ito in my arms. "I've always been able to do it. In fact, for the first 5 years of my life, I had almost no control over it. I forced myself to control it when I started going to preschool. It had to remain a secret. That whole time throughout grade school, I only turned even part way into a wolf 2 times. The first time was when the wolf appeared out of nowhere and hurt Souhei. That was me, but I didn't make the full change. The second was a fight I had with my brother when we were in 6th grade." I shook my head. "Looking back, it caused a lot of trouble."  
"But it's part of who you are," Souhei said, holding my hand.  
"Yes. My entire life, I never showed anyone until the day Souhei asked me to marry him. I wished for a long time that I could tell people the truth. That I could just throw away all my fear and smile, instead of being completely terrified."  
Shino gave a nod, looking out the window. "I guess I can understand why you had to keep it a secret. Just like me, most people would be really shocked by it. And I've been your friend since pre-school."  
"Exactly. If others found out, I'd probably be hunted. This town is different. They accept us, even appreciate us half-wolves. For the early part of my life, I grew up with the freedom to become a wolf since we lived way out of the way of prying eyes. I wanted that freedom again. For myself and my children. I got it for my brother as well."  
"Your brother? Where is he living?" Shino asked, looking around.  
"He chose the path of a wolf. He lives in the wild outside of town, all but alone. He has one true friend outside the family." I stood up, gently giving Ito to Souhei before getting Shino something to drink.  
"So...your brother is totally a wolf. I'm confused. I thought you said you were half-wolves, or quarter-wolves, or something."  
"We both have wolf blood in us. His just called far more strongly to him. He chose to live in the wild, but he can't totally turn his back on his human side. He was actually at the wedding, but he stayed mostly out of view."  
Shino nodded a bit. "Okay. So the way you're saying it, you could have both gone either way, and you went the way of people. That's cool. I'm just trying to follow the story." She chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."  
I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shino."  
"So, tell me everything! I want to hear all about your wolf childhood. I want to hear all about how Souhei took the news."  
"Get comfortable then. There are stories to keep us occupied all day," I said with a smile.

Just as I told her, we traded stories for the entirety of the day. She laughed a bit as it made some of my little quirks make sense, like my love of catching snakes. When I told her about our time in the snow with Mom, and the big howl we all shared at the end, I let out a little howl. Souhei joined in, and Ito did as well, mimicking us. Shino, not wanting to be left out of the fun, brought her own howl to the game. "That was probably my favorite memory from my time before I went to pre-school, and it was followed by the most chilling, when I almost lost my brother."  
"Whoa. You almost lost Ame? What happened?"  
"He tripped over his scarf in his wolf form and fell in the river. I called for Mom, but she couldn't make it through the snow in time. I kind of blacked out at that point, and when I came to, I was soaking wet and Mom was yelling for Ame to open his eyes. Apparently, I jumped in and saved him, but I don't even remember how. It was like wolf instinct driving me to save a member of my pack. That was the last time in my childhood that I became a wolf, and it was the day Ame's wolf blood started to take charge in him. And from there, the next year, I came to preschool, and you know the rest."  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh. But you're forgetting the best part, Yuki! How'd Souhei take it when you told him you were a wolf?!"  
I chuckled a bit, looking to Souhei. "You want to tell her, or shall I?"  
"You go for it, sweetie," he said with a chuckle.  
"2 months after we started dating, he took me to the same spot as our first date. That night, he asked me to marry him, and much as I loved hearing it, I couldn't answer him. It just felt wrong to start a committed relationship keeping a secret like that. So I slowly transformed to let him see what I was, and I told him I was the one who hurt him. I told him I'd been wanting to tell him for so long." I took Souhei's hand.  
"Hey, no dramatic pauses. I wanna know what happened!" Shino said with a smile.  
"He heard my explanation and saw my example, then he told me something that shocked me. Ever since the day he got hurt by the wolf, he knew. He knew it was me, and he never told anyone. He promised to carry the secret to his grave, and that his question was still the same. When I could finally speak again, I threw myself in his arms and told him yes."  
"Wow. That's some man, Yuki. I don't think I'll ever get that lucky."  
"What do you mean? You caught up the bouquet on my wedding, didn't you? Your man will come up soon!" I said with a giggle, which made Shino blush and give me a gentle nudge.  
"Oh, hush...!"

Shino left at the end of that weekend, and our lives resumed as normal. Ito was definitely growing faster than a human child. It stood to reason from the wolf blood in him that he might grow faster. It was only 1 year and 4 months before he was easily walking, both on two legs as a human, and on all fours as a wolf. We still made sure to go out into the areas outside of town, giving Ito plenty of time to play there. I was finally able to return to the daycare, and Ito had a wonderful time playing with the kids, though he had to be reminded to be careful. He never hurt anyone, but he did get a bit rough for comfort at times. One night, we got some good news upon returning home. Souhei was waiting for us, having gotten off of work early for the day. "Hey Yuki. I've got some good news. I heard through the grapevine at work that the mayor was looking to hire a new head of sanitation for the town. I looked into the job, and it's pretty sweet. Basically, I set the schedules and the routes for the workers, make any sort of schedule changes if needed, and check up on performance now and again. It's nearly a do-nothing job and it pays about 3 times what I was getting at the grocery store."  
"That's pretty cool! How'd it go?"  
"Well, let's just say the guys at the grocery store have an opening. Mayor said he's seen me at the store a number of times, and he loves a hard worker, so it was easy for me to get the job. Old Harvey gave me a glowing referral too. Real stand up guy, Harvey. Anyway, long story short, this will give me more time to spend with you and Ito, as well as bringing in a greater income." I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.  
"That's wonderful news, sweetie. And it's good timing, too. Our little boy's really starting to grow up fast. Who knows what you would have missed while away."  
"I'm glad I get more time to spend with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Having Souhei home more often was wonderful. He was there for me and there for Itonami, and he was glad to finally witness more firsts in Ito's life. His first big howl, his first time catching a mouse as a wolf, and his first time shaking himself dry after a bath. It was a fun time, most of them time. As happens in every life, though, there were downsides, including my first heart-stopping moment as a mother. That night we had ice cream sundaes for dessert with dinner. When I went in to check on Ito after his nap, I dropped the wolf doll I was sewing, seeing him throwing up a lot. "Ito!" I scooped him up quickly and found he was also running a high fever. "Souhei! Ito's sick!" I ran out quickly, Souhei feeling his forehead.  
"Let's get him to the doctor with a fever like that." With a nod, I grabbed a special harness I had made in anticipation of such an event. I put it on, then put Ito in gently. When I changed to my wolf form, the harness stayed in place, holding Ito gently and safely. I bolted out the door at top speed towards the town's pediatrician, hoping they offered emergency services. I knew Souhei would catch up in time, but Ito needed help now. I skidded to a stop in front of the emergency check in, quickly changing back to my human form.  
"Please, I don't know what's wrong. Ito's been throwing up, he's running a massive fever, he has no color in his cheeks, and I think he's completely passed out!"  
The receptionist placed her hand on his head. "My goodness. You weren't exaggerating the fever. Let's get you two to a room, and the doctor will be in soon."  
"Thank you. This is the first time he's ever gotten this sick. I'm worried."  
"I understand, Miss Yuki. The doctor will be in soon, though this is the first time we'll ever be treating a wolf child." She led us back to a room and proceeded to take his temperature, but as of yet, Ito showed no signs of waking up. Souhei soon rushed in, panting and out of breath. The doctor was in soon behind him.  
"The nurse told me the situation. A fever of 104 is definitely a serious matter." He opened Ito's eye, seeing him completely out. "And he's unconscious. We'll have to give him a fever reducer through syringe then." I gave him a nod, knowing that if his temp got much higher, we ran the risk of losing him. The doctor soon had it ready, giving Ito the shot, to which he never budged. The doctor then took a listen of Ito's heart. "It's beating very strangely. An arrhythmia. We should do an emergency blood test."  
"Oh my." I felt my own heart beginning to race as I couldn't help but worry.  
"It's okay, Miss Yuki. We need to figure out what's causing this in order to treat it." I gave a nod as Ito was placed on the bed, hooked up to an IV. Following the IV treatment, a few blood samples were taken.  
"Tell me he's going to be okay, Souhei," I said, holding his hands. "Please, just tell me he's going to be okay."  
"He will, Yuki. He's strong like his mother." He held me close. "He's going to be fine."

The time waiting for the blood test results was maddening. My heart and mind were racing in fear for my little boy. It took about 2 hours for the full results. "What's is it, doctor?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
"You see, that's just it. Our tests are showing nothing out of the ordinary."  
"That can't be. This kind of fever and sickness doesn't just come out of nowhere over nothing!" I felt my wolf side starting to become enraged, before Souhei threw his arms around me.  
"Doctor, if the tests are showing nothing, is it perhaps something you aren't trained for?" he asked. "Maybe it's not because of his human side that he's suffering, but because of his wolf side. Would that be possible?"  
"Well, it's as the receptionist told you. We've obviously never treated a wolf child before, because until Itonami, there were never any here. It's very possible though. We'll forward these results to the vet immediately." I felt my breathing slowly return to normal, glad I had avoided running wild again.  
"Please do. I want my baby to be okay." I closed my eyes, resting against Souhei. It took about 20 minutes before the doctor returned.  
"Miss Yuki? The vet took a look at the results and gave us a call. He said he wanted to talk to you directly."  
I nodded, taking the phone. "This is Yuki."  
"Miss Yuki, this is Doctor Areira at the emergency pet hospital. I think I may have identified the problem, but I need you to answer a question first. Miss Yuki, what did Itonami have for dinner tonight?"  
"Huh? Nothing particularly unusual. We had my mother's kebab recipe, which has never had any adverse effect of him before."  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
"Well, we had ice cream sundaes for dessert. Topped with almonds, chocolate syrup, marshmallows-"  
"Let me stop you right there, Miss Yuki. I heard what I needed. Itonami's wolf side is experiencing canine poisoning from the chocolate."  
"What?" I nearly dropped the phone. "But that doesn't make sense. If that were the case, shouldn't the same thing be happening to me? I've never had any problem with chocolate in my entire life, and I have a wolf side the same as he does. He got it from me, after all."  
"My guess would be in your case, your human side was strong enough to produce the enzymes needed to digest the chocolate and keep it from harming your wolf side. However, it would seem Itonami has a natural intolerance to chocolate, which is not uncommon in humans. However, his wolf side has amplified that to the point that it becomes toxic as it would to a dog."  
I took a deep breath, sighing. "Okay. We know what's causing the problem now, but what do we do? How do we help him?" I put the phone on speaker for the doctor to hear as well.  
"The saline IV has done a good job of weakening the chocolate in his body to prevent it from getting worse, but for him to recover, we need to get it out of him with a charcoal solution to cleanse his blood. The charcoal will absorb the chocolate so it can't harm him anymore, and it'll harmlessly pass out of his body naturally."  
"This is Doctor Gansley," the doctor said, taking the phone. "What is involved in the charcoal mix?" After a short exchange between them, the doctor scrawled orders on a pad, giving it to one of the nurses.  
"I...I never would have thought. Something so simple...nearly took our little boy from us." I wiped my tears on Souhei's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Souhei!"  
"Shhhh." He held me close, rubbing my back comfortingly. "There's no way anyone could have known. You did everything you could, and he's going to be okay now that the doctors know how to treat it." He was speaking calmly, but I could feel his heart beating faster with his worry. He was trying to keep a strong front for me.

The doctor soon returned with another mix, giving Ito the shot. The heartbeat on the monitor began to slow and regulate after a few minutes with the charcoal mixture capturing the chocolate. "Good. With his small body, the charcoal is circulating and working quickly. His heart's starting to regulate, and his fever is going down. He'll probably be asleep for a while longer while it works, but it seems we got it in time. He's going to recover, Miss Yuki." I looked up to him with teary eyes, smiling.  
"Thank you, doctor." I wiped my eyes, sniffling. "Thank you." I pulled up a chair by the side of the bed, taking Ito's hand. "Is it okay if I stay by his side until he wakes up?"  
"It could be 12 hours or more before he wakes up, Miss Yuki. You should head home and get some rest. We'll call you if he wakes up earlier than expected."  
Souhei took my other hand gently. "Are you sure you're okay to stay here that long, Yuki?"  
I looked to Ito, and back to Souhei, admittedly feeling very tired from the whole ordeal. Grudgingly, I stood up, nodding. "All right. You have a point." I looked to the doctor. "Please, call us as soon as he wakes up, any time of day. I'll rush back over here as fast as my paws can carry me."  
"Absolutely, Miss Yuki," he said with a smile. "No matter the time of day, we'll call you."  
"Thank you." Souhei and I headed out with me stopping to take a look back to Ito, relieved he was going to be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

I never forgot that day we almost lost Ito. It took 7 hours before they called us, saying that Ito had awoken. I made my way to the hospital quickly as possible, scooping my little boy up into my arms. "Huh? Mama? What's happened?"  
"Let's just say we learned the hard way that you can't eat chocolate, Ito," I said, smiling as he put his arms around me.  
"Why not?" he asked, still a bit out of it.  
"Because it made you really, really sick." I looked over to the doctor, a tear of joy in my eyes. "But you're okay now. We just need to make sure you don't eat chocolate anymore. You're allergic. That means anytime you eat it, it'll make you sick."  
Ito gave a small nod. "Okay, Mama. I won't eat chocolate anymore."  
The two of us made our way home, Souhei greeting us at the door. "We have some company," he said, leading us in. I set Ito on his feet, smiling a bit as I saw our visitors.  
"Hello Sister," Ame said, Jasmine at his side.  
"Hi, Ame. It's nice to see you again. What brings you into town? It's a very rare occurrence."  
He gave a small nod. "It is difficult for me to find the words to describe it," he said.  
"Let me," Jasmine said with a smile. "I've been talking to Ame...and I feel I wish to be more than just a pack member to him. For two to become a couple, there must be a witness, right?"  
"Among humans, yes," I said with a smile. "But you chose to become a member of a wolf pack. You wouldn't need a witness."  
What she said nearly made me cry. "Yes, but Ame insisted. He said he wants his sister and mother to bear witness to our union at least, but no one outside the family."  
"I think I understand. You want to do sort of a mix of human and wolf ceremony." I gave them both a hug. "I can call Mom, but it will take at least 24 hours for her to get here. In the meantime, I insist you both stay here. Maybe Ame can teach Ito a bit about his wolf form. Ame knows it much better than I do."  
Ame gave a nod, a smile on his face. "Yes. He should know about both sides of himself." He walked over to Ito, giving him a gentle lick to the face. It nearly surprised me how gentle he was with children, and equally so seeing Ito turn to his own wolf form, nuzzling his uncle in return. Ame jumped back into what could only be described as a playful dog pose. Ito tilted his head, getting into the same stance as his uncle. Ame hopped towards Ito, jumping back quickly after. Ito smiled a bit as he copied Ame's movements, until he pounced on his uncle. Ame rolled over with a laugh, letting the younger wolf pin him down. It wasn't totally new. Ito and I often played together in our wolf forms, but it was different with someone who had chosen their life almost entirely as a wolf. I watched them play for a while before I went to call Mom.

Jasmine joined in the fun as well. I could tell, just by playing together, Ito was learning more about the wolf side of him. They didn't need words to communicate. They had an unspoken bond all their own. I turned to my wolf form, joining right in with them. The three of us playing together reminded me of our childhood, except this time, there were 2 adults and 1 child. "The winter is approaching," I said with a smile. "Ame, what would you think of the 5 of us going back to the old house? The mountains around there made for the best fun in the snow, for both wolves and people."  
"That is when I came to love being a wolf," he said with a smile. "I would love to return there."  
I looked over at Souhei. "What do you think? Can you afford to leave for a while?"  
"I think I can. I'll just need to appoint someone interim head of sanitation and we can set up a personal vacation." He gave me that same warm smile, rubbing my wolf ears. "It'll take about 2 weeks for those days to go into effect."  
I gave a nod. "I'll call Mom back and tell her to come later once you find out what your days are."  
"You know, maybe we should consider getting our own car," Souhei said. "We live in a small town, so we don't really need it to get around, but we'd still need it for long distance like to your mother's house."  
"Maybe. Do we really have enough money for it, though? I've only recently been able to go back to the daycare."  
"Well, I don't think we have enough yet. We can look into financing it, though, can't we?" He scratched his head. "Or would we still not have enough?"  
"It's hard to say. We'll have to actually sit down and take a good look at it."

Souhei put in some calls and got things rolling to take some days off in the winter. Once we knew the days, I let Mom know. Ame and Jasmine had chosen to remain in the wild until that day. We knew we only needed to send a howl to call them in. Souhei and I spent some time discussing our options towards getting a car, but we didn't spend too much time in any one sitting. We didn't want to burn ourselves out, after all. The following day, Mom was set to come. That night, we sat together on the couch, Ito between us as we cuddled. It was wonderful having such a great husband and a sweet son. I felt my life was at its best, but I knew it was getting even better. Ame was about to become a husband, and hopefully, Ito would have a little cousin, or more. The Honshu wolf was beginning to make a comeback, albeit a private one. We couldn't exactly tell the entire world. As we sat together, it didnt' take long before Ito fell asleep between us. Souhei pulled the little boy onto his lap, letting him rest peacefully. He loved having time to spend with our boy now.

When the following day came, Ito woke up with a yawn. I went out to the woods to call Ame and Jasmine with a howl. We all met up at the house, waiting for Mom. It wasn't long before she pulled in, barely recognizing Jasmine as the wild child she'd now become. The ride back to the country house was so long. Jasmine was becoming restless as we approached the countryside, Ito sleeping soundly by then. The snow had begun to fall, the forest starting to turn white. Now I was beginning to get impatient. I remembered that wonderful winter here, running through the snow with Ame and Mom. I was starting to get as excited as I was back then, a little girl at heart again. I began to change to my wolf form on the way, until we finally came to a stop in front of the house. I leaped from the car in my wolf form, letting out a howl. I was soon joined by Ame, then Souhei and Mom. Jasmine joined in as well, and not wanting to feel left out, Ito raised his howl as well. We had become a regular pack, mixed of wolves and humans. The snow began to move in heavily that night, and when the next morning came, there was deep snow far as the eye could see. I couldn't hold back my excitement any longer. I leaped into the snow, rolling and giggling in delight. It was just like when I was a child, and in truth, I felt like a child again. Ito was next to leap into the snow, or rather right on top of me. I laughed a bit as I pulled him into a hug. "Oh, I never forgot the fun we had that day," I said as Ame leaped into the snow as well. The memories of the fun from that day seemed to be coming back to him as well.  
"Same. That day was so much fun, and it's when I discovered what I wanted to be." Jasmine watched and waited for her chance to pounce on Ame and pin him down with a giggle.  
"Come on, Souhei! Mom! You guys need to join in." At my behest the two of them leaped into the snow as well. "Hey Ame. I'll race you to the big hill, just like last time." I took off through the snow on foot, Ame chasing after me in his human form. Ito took after us, and Jasmine wasn't far behind him. After they exchanged a chuckle, Mom and Souhei followed as well. They were at the greatest disadvantage in the snow compared to three wolves and a wild child. Ito was the first to change into a wolf, easily running ahead of us. "Hey, wait for me!" I called out with a laugh, changing into a wolf to keep up with him. Ame wasn't far behind, turning to a wolf. We couldn't hope to keep up with him as he surged past us, but that didn't stop Ito from trying. We weaved through the trees on our way to the big hill. I tripped a few times, but kept up easily. Watching Ito skating down the hill on his paws alongside Ame, it reminded me so much of the two of us from that day. I slid down with them, Jasmine right behind me. Souhei and Mom had finally caught up. Jasmine slid down on all fours, falling and rolling a few times. Ame and I once again had a competition to see who could do the fanciest leaps. Souhei slid his way down on his legs, managing to keep his balance as if surfing, but Mom hadn't improved, rolling all the way until we all hit the snow pile at the bottom, ending in a chorus of 6 howls. Mine and Ame's lasted the longest, and I began to feel my own wolf side starting to mix with my human side in a wonderful harmony. After a time, we began to make our way back. Ito looked down towards the river, sniffing around the rocks. "Be careful, Ito. Ame fell in that river all those years ago. I pulled him out, but I don't want to have to dive in to save someone again." He seemed to be mesmerized, watching the water run. "Ito." He slowly lifted his paw, diving it in at a fish in the water. He managed to scoop it onto the bank with a smile.  
"Look what I did, Mama!" He laughed a bit, jumping in joy.  
"Hey, your first successful catch. Good job!" I gave him a smile, but I noticed the snow under his feet was starting to slide. "Now please, step away from the water." He wasn't listening to me at this point. He was watching the water for another fish as the snow was starting to slide. I jumped at him, trying to pull him back, but as I did, he thrust his paw forward into the water, the snow sliding under him and dumping him into the water. "ITO!" I took a deep breath, jumping into the water without a second thought. Swimming towards him as fast as I could, I didn't let my brother go down. I wasn't about to let my little boy go under. I managed to catch up and pull him up onto my back, but I faced another problem now. Looking around frantically, I couldn't find any place to grab on and pull myself up. It was all I could do right now to keep myself and Ito afloat, the river washing us away. Each time I managed to get my head above enough, I called out for someone for help. I couldn't see anyone coming, until I felt Ito ripped from my back. I looked up quickly, seeing Ame set him on the shore, Jasmine taking hold of him so he didn't fall back in. Ame raced alongside the river, soon finding his chance to grab hold of my paw with his strong jaws. He had a good footing as he pulled me out of the river, but his strong grip made my paw start bleeding pretty badly. I turned back to my human form, but the bite had my wrist torn up. We made our way back to the path, Ito running up and hugging me. "I'm sorry Mom! You got hurt because of me."  
I shook my head, rubbing his head with my good hand. "It's okay, Ito. You're safe, and I'll get better." I grabbed my coat, tearing part of it off to bandage my hand, knowing it would need a better bandage later. "Did you have fun catching fish?"  
He looked down. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, Mama. I won't turn into a wolf again."  
"Don't say that, Itonami." I scooped him up into my arms. "You are a wolf child. There's no changing that. Don't put away your wolf side like I did. I locked it up for...so long because I couldn't let it out. But you can. Please, Itonami, tell me you'll keep being a wolf and a person."  
He sobbed a bit. "Okay, Mama. If you really want me to."

* * *

**This chapter might not be my best work. I'm starting to run low on ideas, so I'm planning to take a hiatus for a time. Hopefully a little break will refresh me.**


	18. Chapter 18

During our stay at the country house with Mom, Ito was terribly shaken up after the incident at the river. In truth, he seemed more worried about me than himself. I began to worry when weeks later, as we were playing as wolves in the snow, Ito sat out, staying human. He hadn't turned into a wolf since the day it happened. I made my way over, turning human and sitting beside him. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
He simply shook his head. "Nothing. I'm okay, Mama." I took his hand gently, and when he saw the scar that had formed across my wrist from Ame's bite, he pulled his hand back and looked away.  
"Is it the scar that's bothering you?" I chuckled a bit, hugging him. "Ito, you shouldn't feel bad about what happened. What matters is we're all okay."  
"But the scar will never go away, will it?" he asked, looking up into my eyes.  
"No, scars don't go away, but I don't mind it. Ito, have I ever told you the story of how your daddy and I met?" He looked up at me curiously. "We were just kids in grade school. I'd been going to that school a while, and your daddy came there from another school. When he came in, he sat in the chair behind me, and he said it smelled like I had a dog at home. He could smell my wolf side, even though I hadn't turned into a wolf for years. I got scared. Scared he would figure it out and tell everyone, so I tried to stay away from him. He kept trying to talk to me though. He kept chasing after me, trying to figure out why I wasn't talking to him. He chased me to the little garden outside the school, and the door there was locked. I was cornered and I couldn't get away."  
"What happened next, Mama?" Ito asked, his eyes wide in fascination.  
"I'm not proud of what happened. I got so scared with him so close that I lost control of myself. I turned part way to my wolf form, claws, muzzle, nose and teeth. In that moment, I clawed up his ear. I hurt him badly. After that, I stayed home, not wanting to see him and risk the secret getting out, but he stayed a good friend, bringing me little gifts and always trying to get me to talk to him, until he met me outside my house one day. He still had the bandage over his ear, and when he took it off, I saw it had healed up, but left that scar."  
"Did he...did he tell anyone you were a wolf?" Ito asked.  
"No. In fact for the longest time, the way he spoke, I thought he didn't know, and I never told him until the night he asked me to marry him. When I showed him, he told me he already knew. He knew since the day I hurt him, and he said he was proud to have that scar, even if he couldn't tell people how he got it."  
Ito tilted his head, looking confused. "Why was he proud of it?"  
I gave him a smile, ruffling his hair. "Because scars tell stories. That scar on his ear tells the story of how we met, and eventually, how we got married and had you. This scar on my hand tells a story, too. It tells a story of my adventurous son and the family I can count on to help me when I'm in trouble. You might find this hard to believe, looking at him now, but the same thing happened to Ame when he was younger. He fell in the river, too. That time, I managed to find a way to pull both him and me out of the water." I held Ito close gently. "Please, don't be upset about what happened, Ito. Someday, it'll be a story you can look back on and smile about." He looked up at me with a smile. "Now please, show me my wolf pup."  
He giggled a bit as he changed to his wolf form, growling playfully. He leaped at me, knocking me back into the snow. I changed to my half wolf form, hugging him gently. "That's more like it," I said, putting my hands under him and tossing him up a little, where he landed paws up in a snow pile, a smile on his face as he scrambled to roll over. As he did, I went completely into my wolf form, the two of us squaring off. Ito was so busy watching me, he didn't even notice as Souhei came up behind him and scooped him up.  
"Gotcha, Ito!" he said with a laugh, holding the wriggling wolf pup close. Ito looked up at him with a growl, pretending to swipe at him with his claws. "Whoa! Feisty little one." Souhei chuckled a bit, setting him down. "If you want to get me, you have to catch me." He took off through the snow as best he could, Ito bounding after him on his paws. Souhei's size let him keep ahead for the most part, but Ito had the advantage, leaping through the snow on his four paws. It wasn't long before he caught up and jumped on his father, knocking him down. Both were laughing together in the snow, playing and having a wonderful time. It was truly a blessed sight to see. Curiously, Ito reached up, running his paw along Souhei's ear to feel that scar. Souhei rested his hand atop Ito's paw gently. "I heard her telling you the story of how we met. You want to know a secret?"  
"Huh? What is it?" Ito asked, tilting his head.  
"If I could go back to that day and do it over again, even knowing I was going to get clawed up, I wouldn't do anything differently. I would still keep trying to talk to your mom. If I hadn't been as bone-headed then as I was, we might never have become friends." He rubbed Ito's ears gently as he talked. "Sometimes, bad things happen, Ito, but that doesn't mean they won't lead to good things."  
Ito gave a nod, licking his father's face before turning back to his human form. "I'll remember that, Daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

The time we spent that winter at Mom's house seemed to passed as if in a dream. We visited our old neighbors, and they all took a shine to Ito almost immediately. I was glad he kept his wolf form under control. The question came up a few times about the scar on my hand, but I passed it off as a kitchen accident. It was a tough sell sometimes, given the shape of it, but they didn't make too much of a fuss. The beautiful sunrises in the morning, and all the stars shining at night were sights you just couldn't see anywhere but the country side. It was a granted wish having my entire family together like that. I wanted that time, those nights to last forever.

Inevitably, we had to return to Shizuoka, but we had plenty of wonderful memories from our time there. I remember when we returned, the next day felt as if I had awoken from a dream to find myself trapped in a nightmare. Souhei seemed so distraught, but he didn't say anything. I could see it in his eyes, though. I tried to get through the day without paying it any mind, but I couldn't hide how much I was worrying about him. I wore a smile at the daycare, but the kids and Ito alike could tell I had something weighing on my mind. I couldn't act like nothing was bothering me, so that night, after Ito went to bed, I sat down with Souhei to talk to him. "Souhei, is there something wrong? You seemed very distant and upset today. Did I do something to make you mad?"  
He shook his head. "No, no. You've done nothing wrong, Yuki. It's just..." he stayed silent for a short time. "Yuki, I feel like I'm not living up to my full potential. I have a wonderful wife and a great son, but we're barely getting by in terms of our finances. I only had the skills to do manual labor, and the head of sanitation job was basically handed to me because of our status with you being one of the last few Honshu wolves in existence. If it weren't for Shizuoka revering the Honshu so much, I fear we'd be broke and homeless, Yuki. I want to be able to provide for my family if we should ever get into a position that we had to leave this town."  
"I don't understand, Souhei. What are you saying?" He reached out, gently taking my hand.  
"I've been doing some research. There's a business college in America, and when I submitted an application online...I got an offer to go for the interview. If I were to be accepted...it's a 3 year program. With it being so far away, I wouldn't be able to come home so easily, even during breaks."  
I looked down, my heart sinking. It hurt to admit, but he was right about our situation. The only reason we were getting by was because of the townspeople who revered the wolf blood in me. Without them, we would be in a desperate struggle. "But Souhei...This is the kind of place I've dreamed of living. It's small, and we do well based on what I am, but we've got a great community of friends around here."  
"I know it's a lot to take in, Yuki, but you have to think about what might happen if we were to lose this town. Where would we go, and how would we get by? It's a big decision, Yuki, I know. I haven't told the dean of admissions my decision of whether or not to go yet. I have until tomorrow at 5pm. This would affect you and Ito so much..." he sighed a bit, looking at our joined hands. "That's why I want you to make the decision, Yuki. I already know what I want to do, but if your heart isn't in it, I want you to tell me to stay."  
I closed my eyes, shaking my head. It was a lot to take in, and it was a major life-changing decision. If I said no, we'd have no backup plan should we ever need to leave the village. If I said yes, I would have to raise Ito alone for 3 years. "Can I...Can I have the night to think about it, Souhei?"  
He gave me a nod. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to answer without searching your heart first. And if tomorrow at 5 you can't decide, I won't go. I won't walk out on you." He gave me a kiss. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."  
"Okay. I'll...be in later." He headed to the bedroom, while I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was a huge decision. There were losses to consider on both ends. We could lose out on a stable backup plan if anything should go wrong in Shizuoka, or Souhei would end up missing the most important years of Itonami's childhood. More than that, he had left it all on me to decide, but I didn't know which decision was right.

I got no sleep that night, my mind and heart weighed down with the decision. Souhei had to head out for work the next day, leaving Ito and I at home alone. Ito didn't understand what was going on, but he stayed by my side. "Mama? What's wrong?"  
I shook my head, covering my eyes. "Ito, Daddy...Daddy is trying to decide whether or not to stay here with us, or to go far away for a few years. If he went away, when he came back, we'd be able to make more money, so that if we ever had to leave home, we'd be able to make a living. If he stays, and something happens that we have to leave Shizuoka, we might not be able to get by."  
"Why would we not get by if we left?"  
"Because here in Shizuoka, everyone loves wolves. You, Ame, and I are the only wolves left, so the people here treat us nice to help us, but in other places, people don't like wolves so much. We may not find friends and neighbors who would be so willing to help us. Daddy...Daddy wants to make sure we can get by without needing so much help."  
"Is Daddy going to leave?" Ito asked, his eyes watery.  
"Well, it's...up to me. He knows he wants to go, but he said he won't go if I don't want him to. That's what I can't decide. I want him to stay with us, but at the same time, I know we need a backup plan just in case."  
Ito hugged me gently. "Would he come back?" I smiled a bit, hugging him as I nodded. "Would you leave?" I shook my head.  
"No, Ito. I would still be here."  
"I'd miss Daddy, but...maybe he should go." I looked down into his eyes, seeing them watering.  
I gave him a nod. "I know. I know. I just...I don't know if I can stand to have him away so long."  
"Don't worry, Mama. I'll be the man of the house." I chuckled a bit at Ito's bravery, a few tears falling from my eyes.  
"Then I should be okay, shouldn't I?" I gave him a smile, sniffling a bit. "I know what to tell him, Ito." I pulled him close, hugging him gently.

That evening when Souhei returned, he sat beside me on the couch, putting his arm around me. I leaned in resting my head on his shoulder. "I know my answer, Souhei." There were tears in my eyes that I couldn't hide. "If you're sure you'll be okay alone for so long, and you promise me you'll come back...I'll be strong for me and Ito. I will be waiting for you, Souhei. I promised I would be loyal to you, and I'm not going to turn my back on that, no matter how long you're away. Whether it's 3 years or the next time I see you is on my death bed as a 100 year old woman, I will be waiting for you, Souhei. So promise me...just promise me you'll come back no matter how long it takes."  
He pulled me close, kissing my head. "I will come back, Yuki. I made the same promise to you. Loyal and true until the day I die, and I'm not going to die without coming back to your side. You and our son." He held me for such a long time, before he stood up, getting his computer and sending the e-mail to the dean with his decision. I looked down. Even with out cell phones and laptops, the time zone difference would leave us with very little opportunity to talk. I knew I had to be strong.

The time leading up to his departure, we filled with as much family togetherness as we could. His hands shook as he was packing, and more than once, I saw him touching the scar on his ear, as if recalling the day we met. I wore a smile, as sad as I was, a trait I inherited from my mother. Ito stayed by his father's side any chance he got, making the most of the time they had left before the big departure. When he was away from his father, he was in his room, working on a few drawings. The smile on Souhei's face when Ito presented them was like a treasure of its own. One of the pictures showed Ito and me smiling as we looked out at the stars with a line down the middle. On the other side, Souhei was standing looking up at the sunrise. Ito said it was the two of us watching the stars like we did at Mom's house, waiting for him to return, and Souhei looking towards home in the morning before he went off to classes. Souhei pulled his little man into a gentle hug, and as he pulled back, he place a carved figure of a wolf into his hand. "It's a good luck charm," he said with a smile. "When you look at it, you can think of me." He placed one in my hand as well, but the one he gave me more closely resembled my half-wolf form. I pulled him into a hug, knowing it was going to be just as hard on him as it was on us.

2 weeks later, we bade each other farewell at the airport. I held back my tears until the plane was up and out of sight in the distance, but once it was gone, I forced a smile as a tear rolled down my cheek. I had faith I would see him again, but until then, I had to be strong for myself and our son.


	20. Chapter 20

Every minute without Souhei was rough for Ito and I. We had just grown accustomed to him being around more, and now, we didn't get to see him at all. The first two weeks were the roughest, especially for Ito. He was far less talkative and energetic. I knew I had to be happy for both of us and give him an example to follow. I thanked my mom for her example; how she was always smiling when things were rough. After the first two weeks, it got easier when we received some mail from Souhei. It included a letter and a package as large as Ito, but surprisingly light. My little wolf child jumped up onto the couch, turning back to his human form. "What is it, Mama?"  
"It's a letter and a present from Daddy," I said, sitting beside him as I opened the letter.  
_Dear Yuki and Ito,  
I hope you're doing well. I already miss you, but I think of you every night. Every morning before I leave for class, I look at the picture Ito drew for me. My roommate laughed the first time he saw it, but when I told him it was a gift from my son back in Japan, he didn't say a word about it after that. When we had some time to sit down and talk, he began to ask me about the two of you and what sort of things Ito likes. He was a bit surprised when I mentioned how cool Ito thought wolves were. Don't worry, I didn't say anything to give away our secret, but he did manage to find where I could get a gift for you, Ito. It's in the box.  
_I paused reading there, giving Ito the chance to open the gift he had received from his father. As he tore open the cardboard box, inside was a wolf plush doll as big as Ito. The little guy let out a gasp as he scooped it up, hugging it close. I turned back to the letter as he sat beside me, hugging his new friend.  
_The shop where I bought this, they make you come up with a back story for your new friend. It took some time to think it through, but I came up with the perfect one. His name is Lloyd, a wolf of legend. Long ago, wolves and humans were at war with no end in sight. Lloyd never joined the fighting. He watched from atop a distant mountain his heart sad as his people and the humans fought. As he watched, he was joined by a woman whose heart was equally heavy from their plight. The two felt a bond between them, and a new mission. The two raced to the battlefield, trying to put a stop to the fighting. A lone wolf hiding nearby attacked the woman and she didn't make it. Grieving over the loss, Lloyd returned to the mountaintop, but as he got there, he lifted his head in a mighty howl that echoed across the lands. Both sides stopped fighting, looking at the majestic wolf in the distance. As the humans were distracted, the wolves retreated, vanishing from the human's detection. The fighting had stopped, and both sides could live at peace in their own homes.  
I know, it sounds cheesy. The guys at the store said the same thing, but wouldn't it be something if it were true? Story or no, I hope someday, you grow up to be brave and strong like the Lloyd of the story, Ito. Regardless of what you choose to be, human, wolf, or anything in between, be strong and brave, Ito.  
Yuki, you are what I miss most about my home. It's rough here without you, especially since I never was able to get a wedding ring. All the girls think I'm single because of it, but I just tell them I have the best girl in the world already, and I'll always tell them that. Don't ever forget that, Yuki. You are the best girl in the world, and I look forward to holding you in my arms again._

_-Love_

_-Souhei_

I began to tear up as I read his wishes for Ito and his promise to me. Ito turned to his wolf form, putting his paws on my arm as he licked my face gently. I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Ito." He gave me a cute little bark. "Do you want to help me write a letter back to Daddy?"  
"I don't know how to write yet, Mama," he said with a chuckle.  
"You can tell me what you want to say to him and we can write it together."  
"How about I draw Daddy a picture?"  
I gave him a nod. "I think he would like that."

That evening Ito set to drawing, trying to figure out what he wanted to show his father. I took the time to write back to him.  
_Dear Souhei,_

_It hasn't been easy getting used to you being gone. I don't think I'll ever totally get used to it. I don't want to. I long to have you back at my side. Ito loved his new friend, and he's starting to make some new friends at daycare. The kids all think he's so cool, being half wolf. It seems he may already be finding his own pack. I'm happy for that. It's good that he has friends so early on. I didn't have even one until I got to first grade, and even then, I had to change so much about myself to fit in. When I acted like me, they all ran away screaming. I don't think Ito will have that trouble. Don't worry. I'll be mother and father both until you return. Just as you promised to be faithful, I will too. I know how many of the men around town have their eyes on me, but if they try anything, they'll be dealing with Yuki the wolf and her claws. Concentrate on your studies. I want you to do well so you can come home as soon as possible. Ito sends his love, and a picture as well. I'll keep you in my heart forever._

_-Love_

_-Yuki and Ito_

Ito soon came back with his picture. When he flipped it over, it was a picture of Souhei, him, and myself together with Sohei in the middle, but he had drawn us with our wolf ears and tails. I gave him a chuckle. Others who saw it would probably just think it was the scribbles of a little boy, or that they were fake ears and tail. The three of us in the picture were standing together and smiling, Souhei's arms around the two of us. Across the middle, he wrote "I luv U Daddie." I gave a smile as I folded it and tucked it in the envelope with the letter. "He's going to love it," I said, kissing his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few months, many times at night, when it was time for Ito to go to bed, I overheard him howling softly. Once, I opened the door, looking in at him. He was looking out the window towards the stars. It was as if he was calling out to his father, the lost member of his pack. I didn't have the heart to stop him, and he wasn't being very loud. That night, I watched as he kept howling until he fell asleep. Perhaps it was his way of consoling himself, but it made me smile to see him embracing his wolf blood so readily. I made my way in quietly, tucking him in gently and giving him a kiss, putting his wolf plush in his arms. He snuggled up to it as if it were his father. I knew I had to do something to take his mind off Souhei, and I had just the thing in mind. I made my way out of the house to the outskirts of town, letting out a howl as I tried to call Ame. It was answered by two howls; his and Jasmine's as the two made their way to me. Jasmine was starting to seem closer to a wolf more and more as she lived in the wild with him. I almost expected to see her grow a tail and wolf ears.  
"What's wrong, Sister?" Ame asked, sitting in front of me in his wolf form.  
"I'm trying to find something to take Ito's mind off Souhei while he's away in America. Do you think maybe you could take him with you for a while? Let him live in the wild with you and teach him how to hunt like your Sensei taught you?"  
"If I teach him, he may grow to embrace his wolf side as I did. You wish to risk that?"  
"It wouldn't be a risk in my opinion. He is free to live his life as a wolf child here, and if he feels the call of the wolf as strongly as you did, I want him to heed it. Just as Mom gave us the freedom to choose, I'm giving him that same freedom." I put a hand on Ame's head with a smile. "Besides, that's still a way off. Even in his wolf form, he's still just a pup. You and I didn't start resembling adult wolves until we were about 10 years old."  
He grumbled a bit, then nodded. "Okay. I'll teach him, but you have to be willing to learn, too. Lead by example." He looked back to Jasmine. "I may well need your help on the same matter in the future." I looked at the two of them, their meaning going completely over my head. "How did you say it to Souhei? There is another wolf child on the way. This time, it is mine and Jasmine's. As you say, I want our baby to have the freedom to choose, but I no longer know enough about being human to teach, and Jasmine did not get to live as a human for much of her life, having to live in the wild alone."  
It took a moment for the surprise of his announcement to wear off, before I gave him a nod. "Yes. If you teach Ito, I will gladly teach your child. They have that right to choose." Ame stood up on his back paws, his front ones wrapping around me in a hug. "Thanks, Ame." Quietly, I made my way back to the house, slipping in and going to my own bed.

Bright and early, I jumped out of bed, waking Ito. He rubbed his eyes, looking up at me. "Mama, what are we doing up so early?"  
"I thought it might be fun for us to go spend the day with Uncle Ame and he can teach you more about being a wolf. How to run through the trees, how to find water, what the clouds mean, how to hunt. All those things that I don't know, and I'll be right by your side learning with you, my little wolf pup." He gave a big smile, turning into a wolf as he leaped in the air, barking excitedly. I chuckled a bit as I remembered Mom telling me how I did that anytime I wanted to go for a walk and she said yes. "Okay, okay. Let's get something light to eat, then we'll head out to meet him." I began to make a small breakfast. It wouldn't do for us to be weighed down by a big meal while learning to hunt. "Oh, and he had some good news when I talked to him. You're going to be a big cousin, Ito. He and Jasmine are going to have a baby." He giggled a bit as he heard that.  
"Is it a boy?" He asked, sitting down to eat.  
"Well, we can't say for sure yet. It's too soon." I chuckled a bit as I sat down along side him to eat. "It will be a while before you and I can really keep up with Ame. He's been living as a wolf for quite a while now, while we've been living as humans." I gave him a smile. "He also said when the baby is older, he wants me to teach the little one how to be a human. That way, the baby can choose, too."

"Can I teach the baby, too?" he asked, tilting his head.  
"Of course." It was nice to see Ito so eager to help out.

We finished up our breakfast, heading out to the woods to meet up with Ame. He was waiting for us, while Jasmine stayed behind in the den. Ame was a protective mate and soon to be father. Both Ito and myself changed to our wolf forms, ready and waiting. Ame motioned with his head for us to follow, leading us without a word in true wolf fashion. We followed him through the trees. He started slow, before he took off in a dash. We took off, trying to keep after him, but we had much more trouble getting around the trees than he did. It was to be expected, with as little experience as we had at being wolves. He made his way back, helping to show Ito in a slower run how to work around some of the trees. The young wolf followed after him, as did I. We kept to the paths he ran commonly, starting out with what was familiar ground for Ame. It was a chilly early spring morning, but our fur and our activity kept us warm. I managed to get the hang of it before long, but Ito on the other hand had a great struggle with it. It was sure to be difficult for such a young wolf, but at the very least, he seemed to be having fun with it. He was a determined little guy, that much was certain. Many times as we were navigating rocky trails, I had to go back to help him. In time, I knew he would learn, but he still had many years ahead of him, and he was just in the opening stages of his life. He didn't need to decide anything so quickly, but when we made it to the top of the mountain, his eyes went wide, a smile across his face as he looked out over the view. "I was the same way when Sensei showed me the sights in the mountains," Ame said, standing next to me. "But I can sense Ito does not share the same love of the wild that I do. At least not yet."

We spent the entire day out with Ame, running the trails and learning the ways of the wolf. He led us safely back to the town, a rabbit he had caught in his mouth. It was a meal for him and Jasmine. Ito was one tired little wolf pup by day's end. I had to pick him up and carry him home as he fell asleep, a smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Our days were filled with fun and laughter. Ito and I ran along with Ame, learning how to be wolves. My heart was still set. I was still a human at heart, but Ito was learning more about both side of him so he could decide in the future. Things got interesting when Ito asked me a question that neither of us could answer. We were back home, sitting in front of the fireplace. He looked up at me, scratching his head. "Mama?"  
"Yes baby?" I asked, looking at him.  
"We're wolves and people, right? But the other people here aren't wolves. How did we become both?"  
I scratched by own head a bit. "I know my mom said that my dad had both wolf and human blood in him."  
"But how did he become wolf and human? Where did wolf children come from?" I went a bit wide-eyed. I had never stopped to consider that, and I didn't even know where to begin looking for an answer to such.  
"I have no idea. I did a lot of studying about the Honshu wolf, but none of the legends ever mentioned wolf children." I put my hand to my chin, thinking. "Maybe the people of the village know something, or Ame might have learned something. I'll ask around tomorrow, because you just got me very curious, my little wolf pup." He giggled a little bit, before giving a big yawn and falling asleep.

The next morning, I made my way out to talk with Ame, leaving Ito at the daycare to hang out with his friends. Ame met me in our usual meeting spot. "You have not brought young Ito, Sister. Is something wrong?"  
"There's nothing wrong in particular, but a good question came up last night while Ito and I were talking. Ame, from your time with the animals in the wild, have you learned anything about the origin of wolf people? How those of us who carry both wolf and human blood came to be?"  
"The animals of the woods know many things, but other than Father and us, the Honshu wolf has been extinct for 100 years. It has been long enough that specific tales have vanished. I cannot help."  
I let out a small sigh. "All right. Thank you, Ame."  
"The people of Shizuoka have long revered the Honshu wolf. It is possible they know something that I do not."  
"At the very least, they may have tales and legends, even if there is no fact behind it. I'll go talk to them to find out what they know."

True to my word, I made my way around the town, asking nearly everyone I met if they knew anything. I must have seemed obsessed, but it seemed to raise their curiosity as well. Everyone I asked had little to no idea, though a few mentioned tidbits of legends they had heard. There wasn't enough information to even cobble together a decent bedtime story, but I wasn't about to give up. I wanted to know the history of my people if there was a way to find out, but the only people who may have known were my father and his parents. What little bits of information I manged to gather barely sounded believable, let alone true. I kept going around town for the entire day, trying to find whatever information I could before I had to head to the daycare to get Ito. As we were about to leave, Martha, the daycare owner, met us at the door. "Miss Yuki, I have heard through the grapevine that you have been asking around town, trying to find out about the origin of your people."  
"Yes, I have, but I have not been able to find much. I doubt I could make a 5 minute story out of what I did learn."  
"There is a story that has been passed down in my family for generations. It may prove pertinent. I cannot say for sure if it is truly the origin of wolf people like yourself, but I would be happy to share it with you."  
"Oh, certainly! I would love that." I gave her a smile. "Let's go to my house." She gave a nod, following Ito and I to the house. I put a fire in the fireplace to warm the house before taking a seat in the easy chair, Ito on my lap.  
"This story goes back hundreds of years. Mine is a family with a long lineage, and this story has been part of our lore for the entire time. It is said that long ago, there was a wolf who was actually a deity. She was of great size, easily large enough for a man to ride, and unrivaled majestic beauty. She often walked among people in the guise of a young woman, yet even in her human state, it was said her wolf ears and tail were present, and she had to hide them within her clothes. Her name has long been lost to time, but she held little love for humans, walking among them only to learn more about them to protect the wolves. Any human who discovered her secret were met with a horrible fate. Either they were traumatized into total silence, or never heard from again. One day, however, she came upon a very peculiar human. He was a young man, and he happened to notice her ears when her hood was lost. She changed to her massive wolf form, but he showed no fear. Even as she bared down at him with her claws and fangs exposed, he never once flinched. Like a complete idiot, he reached out and place a hand on her muzzle. Never before had she been so bewildered by the behavior of a human.  
"She stared him down, but he never moved. Normally she would have had no hesitation to take him down, but for reasons unknown, she couldn't bring herself to fight. That was the first time she ever spoke to a human. She said, 'Who are you that you do not fear, even when staring your demise in the face?' He closed his eyes, not giving her a reply for a time. When he finally answered, he said, 'You walk among humans in our form. Who are you that you masquerade as us?' She was shocked that someone had the audacity to speak to her in such a way, yet she still could not bring herself to attack. 'I am learning about humans so that I may protect my kind. So that I may protect the wolves.' He looked at her, still no fear in his eyes. 'If you wish to learn, why did you not ask to be taught?'  
"She was taken aback by his attitude. Truly this man knew no fear. She returned to her human disguise, standing before him. She didn't know how to explain it, but from that one assertion, she had come to respect him. He agreed to teach her, as long as she promised not to attack anymore humans unless they threatened her first. She agreed, and he began to teach her. It is uncertain how things happened between them, but it is said even when she learned all she wanted to know about humans, she didn't leave. She chose to stay with him. As unlikely as it was, she had begun to fall for him. Years passed as they spent time together, and in an even more unlikely event, he asked her to marry him. Never before had she been so surprised. Knowing what she was, he still loved her. The two wed, the girl hiding her ears and tail the entire time. Their first child was able to change between a human form and a wolf form at will, much like you, your brother, and your son. Their child was the first wolf child, born of a wolf deity and a common human."  
"What...what became of the wolf deity?" I asked, hugging Ito.  
"No one knows for sure, but its said that she lived with her lover for the duration of his mortal life. When he passed, she attended his funeral in her massive wolf form. She didn't care who saw her, and true to her promise, since the humans did not attack her, she brought no harm to them. She left a few strands of her fur on his grave before she vanished, and she was never seen since. It's not clear if she gave her own life to go be with her lover or if she is still alive, watching over her wolf children." Martha gave me a smile. "I cannot say for sure if this is your true origin, or if it's simply a tall tale handed down in my family, but I am glad I was able to share it with you."  
I gave her a nod, Ito listening with wide eyes. "Thank you. It's truly an inspiring tale. If it's true, I hope I could meet her someday."  
"We should all be so lucky, Miss Yuki."


	23. Chapter 23

Our days training with Ame were actually a lot of fun. Now that I had the freedom to live as both a person and a wolf, it was wonderful to learn both sides. Ame was a wonderful teacher, able to lead us without a word. As the days wore on, he began to become more distant. More and more days, he didn't come to meet us. Ito seemed a bit confused, but it was easy to tell. He was spending more and more time with Jasmine, knowing his child would arrive soon. He was a wonderful mate, looking after and providing for his lover and soon to be mother of his child. We had learned much from him, Ito more so, being at the age when learning was easiest. A few months of training with Ame proved to be enough that Ito could easily make the decision to be human or wolf when the time came. I didn't want to think about that day. My little boy was only 3 years old, and our life as a family felt like it was just starting, even if Souhei wasn't at our side right now. Even so, our time at the daycare was a wonderful experience for Ito. He was a popular young boy because of his wolf blood, but he didn't let it go to his head. When they swarmed him with questions, he just came to me, hoping to avoid having to answer too much. "Mama, what does it mean when they say I'm cool?" he asked.  
"It means they like something about you, Ito. It probably means they like your wolf side."  
"But does that mean they're my friends?"  
I shook my head. "They are pals you hang around with, but not everyone is a true friend. A true friend is someone who will help keep you safe, even if it means they might get hurt. You can tell them any secret and they'll keep it for you, unless they know it's hurting you."  
"What do you mean? How can a secret hurt someone?" Ito asked.  
"Well, say a friend told you they didn't know how to read, but they were keeping it a secret because they thought people would pick on them for it. That's the time when you should tell a parent or a teacher to get them some help."  
"Who's your best friend, Mama?" He asked, tilting his head.  
"Your Daddy," I told him. "Even when he's not here, like right now, I know he's doing what he's doing to help us. Someday, Ito, you'll find someone who will be your best friend. Even when you're apart for a long time, you'll still be friends when you see each other again, even if it's years later."  
He looked around. "Would I have to marry my best friend like you married daddy?"  
I couldn't help but laugh a bit as he said that. "Marriage works a little differently, but that's a long way off. When you get married, you've gotten to know the person very well, and with everything you know about them, you know they are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. You may have someone else you call your best friend at the time, like I had with Shino. Shino was my best friend when your daddy came to our high school. Daddy and I spent some time together dating, and he became an even better friend than Shino."  
"Was Shino mad that she wasn't your best friend anymore?"  
I simply shook my head. "Shino was, and still is a true friend. When she heard that Daddy was my new best friend, and soon to be my husband, she was happy for me, because she saw that it made me happy." I gave a smile, watching the kids play. "A true friend will be happy to see you happy and will help you out anyway they can. But never forget that you have to do the same. To have a true friend, you have to be a true friend."  
"Okay, Mama. I understand."  
"Hey, Ito! Come play!" one of the girls called. "We're going to play tag, and you're it!" In his excitement, Ito turned into a wolf as he jumped towards them with a smile. Luckily, he had learned to control his wolf form much earlier than I did. He actually had someone to teach him, something Ame and I couldn't say. Even as he chased them and pounced on them, he never hurt them. He never even gave them an accidental scratch. The girl who had called him to play was the first one he caught, and even as she fell to the ground with him pouncing on her, she laughed with a smile on her face. "Okay, you got me. I guess I'm it!" It did my heart good to see them playing. It seemed Ito had found his first true friend, and in the kids at school, he had found his own pack.

That evening, we returned home to find a letter from Souhei. It had been so long since he had written, I had begun to worry. Ito and I sat down together on the couch to read it.  
_Dear Yuki and Ito,  
I know it's been a long time since I've written, and I'm sorry about that. My studies haven't been easy, but I'm making progress. I've even started a work study. It's got a decent payment, and it's worth extra credits. With luck, I should be able to graduate early. I'll keep you up to date if that holds true.  
Ito's drawing touched my roommate's heart, though when he asked about the ears and tail, I told him it was a costume for a play. He said to tell you he sends his best wishes, and he hopes you're doing well, as do I. Finals for this semester are approaching, and I need to do well. I won't fail, but if I want to pass with an A, I'll need to get A's on all my finals. This will be nearly the first full year done, with 2 more ahead of me. I miss you both so much, it gives me a stomach ache sometimes. How are you both? Has Ito made any good friends at daycare? And how have you been spending your time? I've been filling my time with work and practice. A lot of my tuition is being covered by an athletic scholarship. Who would have guessed this school actually had a team and scholarships for martial arts? We just had our tournament last week. There were a lot of fierce competitors, but most of them were friendly and great sports.  
I'll be sure to write again when I get a chance.  
-Lots of love to both of you  
-Souhei  
_There was something else inside the envelope. As I turned it up and gave it a shake, a picture fell out into my hand. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the picture. "Who would have guessed? I thought he'd be out in a second, but I guess I was wrong."  
Ito smiled a bit. "Daddy's the winner," he said when he saw the picture of his father holding up the first place trophy.


	24. Chapter 24

Ever since Ito made a few good friends at daycare, the days seemed to just fly by. Ame didn't return to the clearing to meet us. We had no way of knowing of Jasmine had given birth, or if she was still expecting, but I was sure once Ame felt safe having someone see his newborn, he would show us to his den. I didn't want to intrude. I knew from experience that the wolf instinct to protect a new pup was very strong, even for someone like me who had chosen the path of people. Attendance was growing at the daycare, and Martha and I talked it over, deciding it might be a good idea to put on a play. Our play was about the story she told us of how wolf children came to be. I was given the role of the wolf deity mentioned for the sake of realism. No prop could match my ears and tail, after all. It didn't feel right to me, being the star of the play when it was supposed to be the kids' time to shine. None of them seemed to object, especially Ito, who enjoyed his role as the first wolf child born of the wolf deity and her lover. When the time came for the curtain call at the end, I simply couldn't steal the spotlight. I removed the ring made for the proposal from the man to the deity. I couldn't stand wearing it. Even knowing it was a prop, it felt wrong to wear a ring other than Souhei's. When the curtain call ended, I overheard all the praise Ito received. He was very humble about it, just scratching his head and saying he was lucky to have been a wolf child.  
When we returned home, he tugged my skirt a little. "Mama, what does it mean when a girl kisses a boy?" he asked.  
"Hmm? What do you mean, baby?" I sat on the couch, Ito sitting beside me.  
"Well, you know that girl Lexi? The 6 year old? When everyone was telling me I did a good job and asked me to change into a wolf, I did, and as soon as I did, she kissed me on the nose. Then she ran away giggling."  
I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Aw, Ito. That means she's got a little crush on you. It means she likes you."  
"Huh? What should I do then? Should I kiss her nose?"  
My laughter burst forward as I must have seemed like a total lunatic. "You don't have to, Ito. If you want to, I don't think it would hurt anything, but what you should do it just keep being her friend like you have been. It's that simple."  
"But what if the other kids pick on me because a girl kissed me?" he asked.  
"Well, let me ask you this, Ito. Lexi is your friend, right?" He gave me a nod in response. "Then it doesn't matter if they make fun of you. What matters is that you keep being a good friend, and as long as you don't let them know it bothers you if they pick on you, they'll stop."  
"So just...keep being her friend?" he asked with his head tilted.  
"That's right, Ito." I gave him a gentle pat on the head as he turned to his half wolf form. I began to rub his ears, which made him cuddle against my hand. It was always a cute sight. When he fell asleep, I looked at the picture of Souhei with his trophy up on the mantle. "I miss you, Souhei. It's been 2 years to the day since you left. I'm staying strong for our son, but I'm missing you so much at the same time." I sighed a bit, closing my eyes, dreaming of the time we met.

When the next morning arrived, I felt strangely tired when I woke up. Once Ito was awake, we made our way to the daycare, but it felt like I had no energy at all. "Are you all right, Miss Yuki?" Martha asked. I looked up quickly, nodding. "Are you sure? You don't look well. Your cheeks have no color."  
"I'll be all right," I said with a smile, getting up as I saw Ito dashing towards me in his wolf form, wanting to play. I don't well remember what happened next. One moment, I was opening my arms to catch Ito, the next I was waking up in my bed back home. "Huh? How did I get home?" I asked, looking around. Martha was sitting at my side.  
"You passed out," she said. "I enlisted the help of a couple of the parents to get you home. Itonami is in the living room. You had quite a fever." I reached up, taking the washcloth from my forehead, trying to get up. Martha gently stopped me with her cane. "You are in no condition to be going anywhere. What you need is rest."  
"Wait, if we're both here who's watching the daycare?" I asked.  
"Do not worry. A couple of the parents agreed to watch the place until I could get back."  
"Thank you, Martha, but I can't just lay around in bed. I have a 4 year old son who I need to take care of. I need to-" I stopped short as I heard the clack of her cane on the floor.  
"Enough." Her voice was calm, but it commanded authority. "I have cared for many children and many adults in my life. You need to take your time to recover. I can call on some parents to help at the daycare, and I will take care of you and Itonami until you recover."  
I didn't have the energy to keep fighting, lying down and resting. "Thank you, Martha, though it might be easier if you call my mom, Hana."  
"I know how to take care of a fever, girl. Your mother doesn't need to rush out here that full 24 hour drive." She rose to her feet, heading to the kitchen. Ito made his way in.  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked.  
I gave him a smile. "Yes, baby. Mama's all right. She's just feeling a little sick is all."  
"Why is Miss Martha here still?"  
"She said she wants to take care of me until I'm better. I told her I would be okay, but you know when she clacks that cane, you just can't tell her no." I rubbed his head gently. "You'd better take some vitamins. You don't want to catch whatever I have." He nodded, heading out of the room.  
Martha soon returned with a tray for in the bed and a bowl of hot soup. "Eat up."  
I sat up with a smile. "Thank you Martha." I knew it would be a few days before I'd be all right again, and I was glad to have a small town like this. I knew people around here. They were willing to help me just as they would any other neighbor, and I was happy to help them when I could. We moved there so my children and I could be wolves and people freely, but we had found so much more. 


	25. Chapter 25

Martha was a wonderful caretaker, though I felt uncomfortable being treated like a child again by someone other than my mother. It was only 2 days before I was feeling better. My fever had broken, and I had my strength back. It felt good to be able to take care of my son and help out at the daycare again, 2 things I felt truly passionate about. The kids were glad to see me back, and I was glad to see them. It was wonderful to see Ito playing with his friends again, especially Lexi. Just as I had told him, he didn't make a big deal over the crush she seemed to have on him, and he continued to treat her like a good friend.

We had a new development when Ame came to our door. "Ame! I haven't seen you in over a year." I pulled him into a hug, smiling at seeing my brother again. Jasmine had come with him, and at their side, they had a young girl, walking in her wolf form. "That's your daughter? She's adorable."  
"This is our daughter, Utsukushii. Utsu for short. She is nearly 2 years old, and she is at the time in her life to learn. As agreed, I wish for her to learn her human side."  
I gave him a nod, smiling a bit at the opportunity. "You've done so much to help me and help Ito learn. It's the least I can do. I'm a bit surprised we haven't met her before now."  
"It is wolf instinct," he said. "Though I feel I waited too long."  
"Can she speak?" It seemed doubtful, growing in the wild. At the least, I expected that she had very little, if any ability to speak.  
"Little," Ame said. "Less than I when I came back to Mom's house hurt." I gave him a nod. That was about what I expected.  
"Then that's part of what I need to teach her. Is there anything I need to know or get before we start?"  
"Clothes," Ame said. "She remains mostly in her wolf form, but while human, she wears clothes made of marten fur." Jasmine had the crude outside, which was actually well constructed, given how they chose to live. I ran a hand over it with a smile.  
"It's quite soft." I gave him a smile. "I'd be glad to."

It took weeks before Utsu trusted me enough to allow me to teach her. Having been raised in the wild so far, it was understandable, but Ito was able to help me connect to her. To make her more comfortable, we stayed in our half-wolf forms. It took time, but once she trusted us, she was all too eager to start learning, much like when I started pre-school. It proved to be a true challenge of its own, training someone who had only experiences in the wild. I was thankful to Ame for his time he spent teaching me. Otherwise, I would not have known how to handle her wild tendencies. It was a blessing she didn't tear the house apart like I did at that age. Within 2 weeks of practice, she had learned basic speech, and she was comfortable to be in her human form. We had bought her a green dress to wear while she was at the house or out around town with us.

Ame brought Utsu over almost every day for a full 3 months for her to learn with us, and fortunately she was a fast learner. We even brought her to the daycare a few times, but her had to be extra careful. She didn't fully know how to control her wolf temper yet, but this was the time in her life she needed to be around other children to begin socializing. The fortunate part is that she was more willing to be around people than Ame. I was very proud of Ito, helping and protecting his little cousin. He was already starting to become a good and helpful young man, and he wasn't even 5 years old yet. One could only dream of the kind of man he would grow up to be. The kids all seemed to be excited to have a new wolf child among them, but Utsu's discomfort with people made her almost unapproachable.

Even with all the difficulties and struggles they brought, those 3 months seemed to fly by like a dream. At the end, Ame gave me his thanks in the form of a wolf hug. His visits became less frequent, but in the interest of keeping Utsu educated so she could make her own decision someday, they still stopped in at least once every 2 weeks. He was true to his word, wanting his daughter to have the knowledge and freedom to make her own decision about what sort of life she wanted to live in the future.

As December set in, fewer kids came to the daycare, many parents taking time off to spend at home with their families. It felt lonely at home. Spending time with Ito was nice, but the house still felt empty. I needed to get out, so Ito and I took a trip to the town square, where a number of people had built ice sculptures. Looking over the sculptures, they were so well done. A few were of wolves, which was no surprise. There were many different sculptures, though. Some of families, some of bears, deer, and other forest animals. It was a wonderful distraction, especially with some hot, spiced cider for the two of us. Ito soon began to get very tired, so we made our way home. As we got to the house, I reached for the doorknob, finding the door unlocked. My hair bristled as I turned to my half wolf form, fearing someone had broken in. "Ito, stay behind me." I made my way in, growling deeply as I looked around. The lights were all off, and I didn't hear anything.  
"It's been too long," I heard a familiar voice say. A smile spread across my face as the lights turned on. My eyes filled with tears. "2 years, 8 months, and 10 days to the day, but I'm finally back. To stay. And I couldn't have picked a better day."  
"It's wonderful to see you again." I stepped forward, pulling him into a hug, tears filling my eyes. "Welcome back, Souhei. I missed you more than words can say."  
He pulled me into a hug, opening his arm when our little wolf pup Ito jumped into the hug as well. "December 20th. Happy birthday, and happy anniversary, Yuki. I love you."


	26. Chapter 26

**My apologies to my fans who have been waiting for Chapter 27. The past few weeks have been filled with job training and babysitting for relatives. This has left me with little time and energy for writing. I will return to writing when things stabilize a bit more for me.**

* * *

It was wonderful to have Souhei back. That night, he spent his time talking with Ito, telling him stories until the young boy fell asleep. After tucking my wolf child in, Souhei and I sat on the couch together. "I made sure to get you a present for our anniversary, Yuki," he said with a loving hug. I found a velvet box pressed into my hand. When I opening it, I saw the most beautiful ring. The band of gold had been custom designed to look like two wolves, their tails intertwined at the bottom, their noses coming together at the diamond. "I promised you, I would get you a ring someday. I know it's a few years late."  
"I would have waited until I was a 90 year old woman, Souhei. It's so beautiful. How could you afford it?"  
Souhei gave me a smile. "Because I managed to get a small business going while I was there as part of my course work. The branch I started there is under new management, but I'm still considered the owner, and thus I can open a business of the same name here. I own the name." He gave me a smile, kissing my head. "So, what happened while I was gone?"  
"It's been busy, that's certain. We trained with Ame, learning more about our wolf side, we met and trained his daughter, Utsukushii, or Utsu for short, and we heard a wonderful story about how wolf children like us came to be. We can't say for sure if it's true or not, but it was a nice story to hear."  
"Really? How are Ito and Ame's girl getting along? How did Hana react when she met her granddaughter?" My eyes went wide at the realization. In all the excitement, I had completely forgotten to call Mom!  
"I...I haven't told her. Ame didn't even tell us about Utsu until she was a full 2 years old." I shook my head, finding it hard to believe I'd forgotten something so obvious as that.  
Souhei took the ring from my hand, sliding it onto my finger with a smile. He then put his phone in my hand. "Call her now then. I'm sure she will want to know."  
With a nod, I dialed Mom's number. It took a few rings before she answered. "Hello?"  
"Hi Mom." My voice was cheerful as I spoke to her. "It's been too long."  
"Yes, it has. It's nice to hear from you again, Yuki. How have things been?"  
"It's much better now that Souhei is back. He just got back today." I smiled as Souhei put his arm around me. "But I have even bigger news that I should have told you sooner. I just got so caught up in everything that I forgot."  
"I'm listening," Mom said, her voice very eager.  
"Mom, you have two grandchildren now. Ame and Jasmine have a nearly 3 year old daughter named Utsukushii. Ame didn't even let us know about her until she was over 2 years old. We've spent the past few weeks teaching her about humans. I wish I had called sooner, and I'm sorry."  
Mom let out a bit of a laugh. "The lone wolf has finally started a true pack of his own. It's funny when you think about how shy and reserved he used to be. Even in his later childhood, he was never social. And now he's a father."  
"Yes. And he's a great father, to the best of his abilities. He's helped to teach Ito and I about our wolf side, and in return, I've been teaching Utsu. You need to come out and see her some time."  
"I intend to," she said with a laugh. "So, what about you and Souhei? It's wonderful that he's back. I'm sure you've both changed quite a bit."  
"We have. He got me a wonderful gift, but you'll have to see it in person. Words can't do it justice."  
"I'll drive out as soon as I can," she said. "Until then, love you, Yuki."  
"I love you too, Mom." I wore a smile on my face as we hung up. "You need to meet her, too, Souhei. She reminds me a lot of how Mom described me when I was younger, but a little less destructive."  
"That's a bit surprising, since she was raised so far by a wolf."  
"Well, she was afraid of us at first," I told him. "But not for long. She and Ito have warmed up to each other. Even though they aren't siblings, they very much act like it. Ito stands up for her at the daycare if she starts to get overwhelmed, partially for her safety, and partially for the safety of the other kids. I hate to think what would happen if Utsu got cornered."  
"Much like I did to you," Souhei said softly, his arms around me. "I got away with a scar on my ear, but you had much more restraint as a human from all that time of forcing yourself not to turn into a wolf. Utsu doesn't have that though. She's just starting in life and has been raised by a wolf so far, not counting the time she was with you. If she were cornered, it could turn bad."  
I gave him a nod. That was my prime concern as well. I began to think it might be better if the kids went to visit Utsu outside the town, an environment where she felt more comfortable and wouldn't feel as confined. Perhaps she would open up more. We would need to get permission from the children's parents before that, though. "Ito and Utsu haven't gotten to spend much time outside the town together. I'd like that for them. So far, their time together has been almost exclusively in the house or at the daycare. I want them to grow up helping and supporting each other like siblings. Sure, they may have fights and disagreements, but so did Ame and I, and you see how we are now."  
Souhei gave me a nod, holding me. "Yes. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to spend my time with you. Almost 3 years we were apart, I've wanted to feel your fur against me." With a joyful tear, I turned completely to my wolf form, wrapping my paws around him. He nuzzled me gently, letting out a content sigh. "I missed you, my wonderful wolfie wife."


	27. Chapter 27

**My life has gotten rather busy recently with work and helping to take care of family. As such, my rate of typing up new chapters will be much less. I apologize to my fans and followers who became accustomed to me putting out a new chapter every day or two. I will try my best to keep current and not keep people waiting for too long, but I do ask for your understanding a patience in this.**

* * *

Three days passed as we waited for Mom to arrive. I wore the ring Souhei had gotten for me with pride. Other than our child, it was the greatest symbol of our marriage, of the bond we had formed. I never needed a ring to know and to let others know, but it was still wonderfully crafted and it carried Souhei's love.

Mom arrived on the morning of the 4th day after we talked on the phone. We brought her inside so she could sit and rest after the exceptionally long trip. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get out here. I had a few crops I had to get harvested or the animals would have dug them all up," she explained to us as she took a seat. I offered her a hot mint tea.  
"That's all right, Mom. I knew you would make it out when you could." Souhei and I sat beside her on the couch, each with some tea of our own. "Ame's been a good wolf father so far, and I'd like to hope I've been a good human aunt. Between the two of us, we know a lot about being wolf and person, but it would be so much easier if we didn't live such different lives."  
"I see your father so strongly in the both of you," she said, making me gasp a little. She hadn't talked about Dad is so many years. "Yuki, even as a young girl, you wanted so much to go to school. To learn and have friends. Your father was the studious type, sitting in on college lectures that he couldn't afford credits for, just to expand his breadth of knowledge. In the same way, you did whatever you had to in order to go to school and learn. You even forced yourself not to change into a wolf."  
"It was hard at first, but as time went, it became easier to leave it behind. I suppose, I did become like Dad. Never showing it to anyone."  
"Yes, but the stark difference between you and your father is that he grew up alone. You were blessed to have friends who accepted you, and one who accepted you even when he knew the truth." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Your brother is much like your father was. He honored his roots as a wolf, which your father did even when he had to hide it. He wasn't ashamed of it. He was scared of those who would not accept him. Because of that, he chose a life alone, just like Ame did. Ame chose to live as a wolf, and to live alone, until he met Jasmine. It was just like your father."  
"Until he met you," I said with a smile. She nodded in response. I could see her point. She was the kindred spirit in whom he could place his trust, just like Souhei was to me. I really was my father's child. "I'll go call Ame," I said, turning to my wolf form. To my surprise, the ring Souhei had picked out still fit well, even when my hands turned to paws. How he had gotten a measurement that perfect, I couldn't say.

I made my way to the outskirts of town. As usual, I called out to Ame with a howl, receiving two in return. One from him, and a smaller one from Utsu. They came with Jasmine at their side to meet me. "Mom has come, Ame. She wants to meet her granddaughter. After all, it's been 3 years and she has yet to meet young Utsu."  
Ame nodded. "Yes. It will be good for her." With a nod, I led him back to the house.  
Upon arriving, Utsu became defensive, unsure of this human who had no wolf blood and was not her mother. Mom simply sat with a smile, showing the outstanding patience she had modeled so exceptionally while we were growing up. Slowly, the semi-feral wolf made her way over, sniffing her grandmother. It was odd to watch a girl who had been born and raised as a wolf, and taught a few lessons on how to be a human, meeting her human grandmother for the first time. Mom's patience seemed to be able to win her many friends, and Utsu was no different. In a matter of a few minutes, she climbed up into Mom's lap and curled up, snuggling against her. Ito smiled a bit, turning into a wolf and joining her. Utsu had warmed to Ito quite a bit in the few times she had met him. Being the closest in age to her among the wolf people remaining, it seemed only natural that he would become a fast friend.  
"You've done a good job raising her so far, Ame," Mom said. "Is there anything I can help you with? Any questions you might have?"  
"I know in my childhood, you gave your best effort to allow me to choose my own path, even when it made you sad to see me leave. I want to know...how can I prepare for that day? The day when...she leaves?"  
Mom shook her head. "You can't. You can try to prepare yourself all you want, but when that day comes, all the preparation means nothing. You're never ready for your children to leave, but you know it has to happen someday. For you, Ame, it happened much earlier than I expected. When I saw you walking away, I felt like everything I had done was meaningless. Like I had given you nothing that you could keep in your heart. I felt like I hadn't been able to teach you anything important."  
"But you did," Ame said. "When you asked me what you had taught me, I chose to show you, rather than tell you. In that howl, I was showing that you had taught me to be free, and to make my own decisions. I watched you do it so much when we were growing up."  
"Even before we were born," I added. "When you first met Dad, you chose to make the first move and offer to share your book with him. When he showed you his wolf form, you made the choice to accept him, rather than reject him like the rest of society. When you lost him, you made the choice to be strong, and be both parents to us. When we had no way to hide from the prying eyes in the city, you chose to move us to the country side so that we could be free to choose our own path, rather than letting society choose for us. You were never once a victim, and you never let anyone tell you what you had to do, Mom. You were a strong woman who took the situations as they came and made the decisions you thought were best. Both Ame and I learned from you all those years."  
She gave a teary smile. "I suppose you have." She looked at Utsu, who had fallen asleep on her lap. "And look what you both have to show for it. You each have a loving mate, and you have each started a wonderful family. Looking back now, if I could go back to that day that Ame left, knowing what was going to happen, I would do it all over again." She took a deep breath, wearing her smile. "I love you all so much."


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back to writing again. I plan on this being the second to last chapter in this story. Yes, the conclusion of this story is right around the corner. It's been a fun ride so far, and I hope to finish strong.**

* * *

Mom spent a few weeks with us, glad to be visiting with both of her grandchildren. What she had said about how we were like our father resonated with me. I had the blessing of having found a place I could be myself, and where I could start and raise a family of my own. Ito had made me proud as my little boy, and he continued to make me proud all throughout school. He was the scholarly type, always doing his best and getting very good grades. That wasn't what made me the most proud of him though. All throughout his time in school, he was always the best kind of friend. He had a wonderful group of friends as he and the other kids started to grow up. I believe he would have fought full out in his wolf form if he had to in order to protect any one of them, and I was thankful he never had to. There was one other factor that stood out to him.

If ever someone came to school who was new or different, Ito was the first to introduce himself and make friends. Even more than that, he played the role of a guardian. Whenever he saw someone being picked on or bullied just because they were different, he was the first to step in to help. I still remember the first time I saw him do it. In the 3rd grade, a new student joined who had been in an accident and had lost an eye. Many of the other kids made fun of him for wearing an eye patch, but not Ito. He stepped in, saying. "Why are you laughing at him? Is it something he did, or something he said?" The other kids were quiet. "Is it because he's different? Is that why? You should be making fun of me, too then. I'm different." He changed to his half-wolf form, surprising the new student whose family was not from Shizuoka originally. "I'm the most different. What happened to him could happen to you, but none of you will be able to change into a wolf." The kids began to look away, starting to feel bad for making fun of the new student. "Just remember, if you want to pick on someone for being different, start with the most different person; me." It sounds cheesy, I know, but his words rang true. All too often, he used the same words to help out if another new student was picked on. For years, I watched him, and I was proud. He was growing into a fine young man over the years, and I was enjoying the time we had together. But as time went on, I began to grow fearful. I felt the day was approaching when he would leave. I had hoped it far off, but it was like Mom said. It was coming faster than anyone could have predicted. I knew he was going to start asking more questions as the time came, but there was one I wasn't prepared for.

It came when he was in the 8th grade. Souhei and I were working in the little garden we had started some years ago. Neither of us needed to work every day since Souhei's business had taken off. Ito was helping us when he stopped and sighed. "Mom, Dad. Why is it people always try to victimize those who are different?" he asked us. I took a deep sigh of my own.  
"That's...not an easy question to answer, Ito. It seems to just be part of human nature. Even those who try their best to be completely fair still have some sort of prejudice. It's like an innate fear of that which is different from them. That which they do not understand."  
Souhei nodded. "Yeah. When I first learned your mother was a wolf, I admit I was a little scared, especially since I learned by being on the business end of her claws. I think perhaps I was lucky that happened in the 4th grade. I was at that age where things were still fascinating, even if I was becoming a teenager and things were starting to change."  
I gave a nod, sitting down for a moment. "Your father and grandmother are two very rare cases. People who can accept those who are different."  
"But the rest of the world can't," Ito said, looking down. "That...that has to change. Mom, Dad. I think I know what it I want to do with my life. I want to travel. I want to go wherever I can and try to find those who will be able to accept those who are different, and change the minds of those who can't."  
I wore a serious expression as I looked to him. "It's a noble goal, Ito, but do you really think you can? You're one person, and the people able to put away their prejudice and accept others, regardless of how they differ, are few and far between."  
Souhei put his hands on my shoulders. "They conform to society, wanting to fit in. They go along with the stereotypes they grew up with, or that they see every day. The majority of people can't accept those who are different, and the few who can refuse to show it because they don't want to be treated like outcasts. They don't have the courage to stand up for what they believe in. Not like you do, Ito."  
"One person can make a difference, can't they?" Ito said, tilting his head. "Grandpa made a difference for my grandmother. And Dad, you made a difference for Mom. Mom, you made a difference for me, and for an entire town of people. You made a difference for the entire town of Shizuoka by showing you weren't afraid to show your true nature. If you could help an entire town, I should be able to at least do the same."  
I sat silent for a time. "And...you are sure this is what you want to do?"  
"I'm...still not 100% sure, but I have some time left in school to think about it, don't I?" He gave me a smiled and a hug. "You aren't losing your baby just yet," he said, making me smile a bit. He had big plans for his future, but he was right. We still had some time before that happened.

Ame was having some difficulty of his own. Utsu seemed to be growing away from the wild. More and more, she would wander into town, and much like her grandfather, she would attend school whenever she got the chance. With all her time in the wild, few of the kids recognized her. While Ame wasn't ready to accept it, he had given her the freedom to make her own choices. Much like our mother did for us, he still wanted Utsu to have her own choice of what to become in life, and it was starting to look like she would choose to be a human, just like I had. He even came to me once, seeming all frazzled. "Yuki...Sister. Utsu is starting to choose her own path in life. She is starting to choose your path, the path of a human. I want her to have freedom to choose, but..." he let out a heavy sigh, almost sobbing. "It hurts to let go."  
"You're not losing her, Ame," I said, pulling him into a hug, even as he was in his wolf form. "She'll likely still be here in the town for a while with her schooling. She may leave after that."  
"How does a parent say goodbye to their child, though? I shouldn't have a problem with that. Wolves form packs and leave their parents in life, but why is it I'm having so much trouble accepting this?"  
"Because you still have some human in you, Ame. It's like we said before. You can't ever get rid of it, and no matter how you try, it's going to affect you. You don't want to see your baby go. It's human. It's...It's how I feel about Ito. He's already got plans to leave as soon as he's done with school. Plans to travel and try to improve society, and make people more accepting of those who are different. I know he has a difficult, and maybe impossible task ahead of him, but if it is what he chooses to do, I don't want to hold him back." I held my brother gently. "We have to be willing to let them go. To let them choose their own lives, and pursue happiness in their own way. And if you want, I'll be by your side when Utsu leaves. I'll stay with you and help you through it."  
"Thank you, Sister," he said, jumping up and putting his paws on my shoulders in a hug.  
"It's no problem, Ame."


	29. Final Chapter

We knew Ito has his heart set. We couldn't stop him. We could only take solace in the years we still had with him. We knew it was hard on Ame, too. He had to deal with the fact that he was going to lose Utsu. She had made her decision too. Like me, she wanted to make her human side her main identity. She was starting to spend more and more time in town, learning whatever she could. It was truly shocking to see her leaving her wolf side behind. That was what she grew up with for so long. Still, Ame didn't hold her back, much as it hurt to let her go.

As Ito's final year of high school was nearing its end, Utsu's freshman year was about to begin. Souhei and I tried to prepare ourselves, but just as Mom had said, there was no way to truly be ready. We knew he was going to leave, and it was tearing us up inside. Souhei held me as we sat on the couch. Ito was away at school, and I looked over a number of the pictures. "I know we need to let go. To let him go out into the world and chase down his dream, but...it's tough."  
Souhei held me close, pulling me close so my head was resting on his shoulder. "I know. Yuki. I know. It's not easy for me, either, but think about all the good times we've had with him. It's been a full 18 years. He's grown into a wonderful young man. It means we've done our job. We've prepared him to go out into the world and make his own decisions. He's going to change the world someday, Yuki. Just you watch." I gave a little nod. "Now, how about showing me those wolf ears? You know how much I love to rub them."  
I gave him a smile, my wolf ears appearing as I changed to my half wolf form. Even over the years together, I never grew tired of his affection, and I never stopped loving when he rubbed my ears. "You always know just how to make me feel better."  
"I just wish I could help Ame feel better, too," he said as I lay down with my head in his lap. "I know how much he's stressing about Utsu's choice to leave the wild for town. I just...I can't understand how he feels. Unlike Ito, who will head out and travel wherever, Utsu will be right here in town. For a few more years at least, Ame could come see her."  
"I think to him, it's just like when he made the decision to be a wolf. That was when he left Mom. To him, I think it's the same situation here. His daughter is choosing a life path that will separate them, even if they do still have some time together. I guess he's trying not to drag it out."  
"That sounds about right," Souhei said, hugging me gently. "It'll be fine. Both of you are strong."

In the woods, Ame was beside himself. Even with Jasmine by his side, he had trouble finding peace. Utsu came to him, dressed in the normal clothes a human girl in the town would wear. She looked to her parents with a smile. "Mom, Dad. Thank you. I love you so much, and I appreciate all you've done for me. Are you...are you really okay with me choosing to be a human?"  
"It's not for us to say," Ame said. "My mother gave my sister and I the choice. To be human or wolf. We are giving you the same choice, Utsu. It is your choice to make, not ours."  
Jasmine gave a nod. "I want you to be happy. That's what matters most to me, Utsukushi. You are truly a strong young woman. Do what you wish. Be happy. That's our wish for you."  
Ame gave a nod in his wolf form. "Yes. We may be sad for a while that you are leaving, but we will be happy in time."  
Utsu gave a nod. "I will never forget you, and I'll be sure to visit." She gave her parents a bow and a hug, kissing both of them. She made her way to town, Ame letting out a howl as she walked away, as if calling to the departing member of his pack. I couldn't help but feel sad when he told me about it later on.

Our time was not much easier. Ito and his childhood friend, Lexi, were nearing their graduation. They had become the best of friends, and they even reminded me of Souhei and myself in grade school. I remember to this day watching them play together as children in the daycare, and now, they had become great friends. I hoped it would be a lasting relationship between them, whether it blossomed into anything deeper or not. Even so, she seemed to very much support his ideals. His dreams. She declared she would help him, like a true friend would, and I was glad to see he had someone who would help him to fulfill his dream. It made me feel better about him setting out with such a big goal in mind. Even so, we weren't prepared.  
Watching him in his cap and gown, going to get his diploma, Mom and Souhei both beside me, I realized just how much had gone by. I remembered all the way back to the day we had moved in. The day I found out I was pregnant. All the time I spent isolated as an expecting wolf mother. That rewarding day when Ito was born. The heart stopping moment when we almost lost him, to something as simple as chocolate. That second scare when he fell into the same stream Ame did. Those wonderful winter days staying at Mom's house. Watching him grow with his friends, and seeing how much he loved his family. Seeing him choose his own path. It felt as though the time had passed in a dream, just like Mom said it did when she was raising us. 18 years had come and gone. My little boy was all grown up, and now, following his graduation, he was preparing to leave home. We sat together that night, reliving the memories of our time as a family. The next day, as he prepared to leave, I wore a smile. I didn't want him to worry and change his mind because of me. It was rainy that day as he prepared to go, and with a final hug, he and his friend Lexi set off into the world.

Souhei held me close. "All this time, we knew it was coming. He's grown into a strong man," he said. "He'll be safe, and he'll do great things. I just know it." I felt Souhei plant a gentle kiss on my cheek. "No more crying."  
I forced a smile as I shook my head. I took Souhei's hand watching as Ito slowly vanished from sight along with Lexi. "I'm not crying." With a true smile on my face, I looked off into the distance. "It's just rain."

* * *

**Thank you all for continuing to read through the story. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Stay posted. I'm sure I'll come up with another fanfiction for something else in the future, though I can't promise it'll be the near future.**


End file.
